


How I Met Your Father

by Lanceiferroar



Category: How I Met Your Mother, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU: How I Met Your Mother, Adoption, Alcohol, Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Crossover, Dates, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Kiss, Gay Sex, Halloween, How I Met Your Mother - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Let's Go To The Mall, Love, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Roscoe - Freeform, Sandcastles in the Sand, Sex, Song Lyrics, Stiles Stilinski's Jeep's Name is Roscoe, Stydia, Teen Wolf, gay kiss, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 34,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanceiferroar/pseuds/Lanceiferroar
Summary: This story loosely follows the plot of How I Met Your Mother with the Teen Wolf characters. There are some changes, but it will follow the general plot and some episodes of How I Met Your Mother.Stiles = TedScott = MarshallAllison = LilyLydia = RobinJackson = BarneyDanny = VictoriaCorey = StellaDeaton = RanjitCoach Bobby = Carl the BartenderBrett = TrudyMore characters to come as the story continues!





	1. Haaaaave you met Stiles?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Teen Wolf or How I Met Your Mother.
> 
> In the year 2045, Stiles begins telling his kids the story of how he met their father, bringing them to the beginning of the story in September of 2016.

****

~~~The Year: 2045~~~

“Kids, have I ever told you the story of how I met your father?” Stiles asked his kids.

“No, but do you have to?” The son asked.

“Yeah, dad can’t I just-” The daughter began to say.

“Sit down and let me tell you this story.”

“Is it a going to be short, dad?” The son asked.

“Nope. It all begins in 2016. Your Uncle Scott and I lived in an apartment in New York above our favorite bar, Davis’. Your Uncle Scott was trying to figure out how he wanted to propose to your Aunt Allison. Your Uncle Jackson was probably buying a new suit or something dumb.”

 

~~~The Year: September 2016~~~

“Stiles come on, this is really important.” Scott said pleading to Stiles.

“Fine.” Stiles said reluctantly.

Scott got down on knee, “will you marry me?” He asked Stiles.

“Really? That’s it? No lead up to the question? Scott, come on dude. You have to be romantic, you’re asking your girlfriend to marry you! That’s HUGE!” Stiles said.

Scott was confused and nervous. “I’ll just wing it, I’ll know what to say. You have plans with Jackson, right? So we have the apartment to ourselves?”

“Yes, just have sex in your room. Not in every other place in the apartment.” Stiles asked.

“Haha, we will try. At least you won’t be here. Like our first time….we swore you were asleep.” Scott said laughing.

“Scott. You are an idiot. If the bottom bunk moves, then the top bunks will move too.” Stiles rolled his eyes. “Jackson should be downstairs any minute now and Allison will be home. So I will leave you to it them! Good luck bro!” Stiles said as he exited the apartment.

Stiles went downstairs to Davis’ where he met Jackson who was standing by the bar talking to some girl, no doubtedly trying to get in her pants. “There he is!” Jackson said. “Is Scott upstairs getting everything ready? Think they are gunna do it all over the apartment?”

“I would be more surprised if they didn’t Jackson.” Stiles said. “Wow. My two best friends are getting engaged.”

“Ummm, I’m your best friend!” Jackson said.

“Whatever dude, but I’m 28 and single. My two best friends are getting engaged tonight and I’m here with you.” Stiles said sighing.

“Stiles you need to forget about all of that with, her...or her...or her!” Jackson said pointing out random girls in the bar.

“Jackson, it is not like I am going to turn around and see-” Stiles stopped in his tracks. He saw the most beautiful person in the world. His heart was racing, butterflies were flying all over his stomach, and he wanted to talk to them. “Jackson, I think I found the one.”

“The one for tonight?” Jackson said laughing.

“How do I even start a conversation?” Stiles said nervously.

“Hi, have you met Stiles?” Jackson said smiling and walked away.

“Let me guess, Stiles?” They said. Stiles laughed and said yes. They talked and made plans for a dinner.

When they got to the restaurant they began to talk about themselves. _Now kids, when you meet someone you think you are falling for you don’t want to say anything embarrassing. This date was different. When I said, “That blue french horn looks like a smurf penis” it was not embarrassing. In fact, it got a great laugh. The night was going amazingly. We left and I dropped them off at their apartment. Until I went back to Davis’._

“No good night Kiss?! Stiles! Have I taught you nothing?” Jackson said.

“Virtually.” Stiles responded with a sarcastic nature.

“Stiles, when you end a date you always kiss! And if you’re lucky, haha, that kiss lasts until the morning.” _Your Uncle Jackson said with a smug grin. Then Scott and Allison walked into the bar._

“She said yes!” Scott said filled with glee. Allison had her hand out showing off the ring on her finger.

“Wow, Scott where did you get that ring, Family Dollar?” Jackson said laughing.

“Well, I think it’s beautiful!” Allison said kissing Scott. “Plus Jackson, who are you to talk about size anyways!”

“Hey hey hey little Jackson is not little! Anyways, real news. Stiles had a date and he did not end it with a kiss!”

“Dude.” Scott and Allison said in unison.

“Scott, why rush things? If it is meant to be, we will see each other again for another date. That restaurant was nice, maybe we will go back there.”

“No you won’t. Stiles, cease the day! Take life by the horns and go with it!” Jackson said.

_Now normally I would have ignored your Uncle Jackson’s advice about dating, but this was different. I had really strong feelings. So for once, I took his advice._

“Let’s do it!” Stiles said.

“YES!” Jackson, Scott, and Allison said.

_Uncle Jackson already had a cab outside waiting for us. The driver was a nice man named Deaton. He got in the car and began got ready!_

“Wait I have to make a stop!” Stiles said.

_We went to the restaurant where had dinner. I ran inside and grabbed the blue french horn off of the wall and ran out before anyone could even see me! Your dad is like a ninja! We finally arrived._

“You go up there and you get that good night kiss, Stiles!” Jackson said.

“Yeah man, we believe in you!” Scott said. Allison had thumbs up to show support.

_I approached the door and buzzed the apartment buzzer and I was let in. I went in and gave the blue french horn. It was great. We put on some music and began to slow dance. I knew this was my moment. I went in for a kiss. This was a kiss kiss. It was amazing. Fireworks everywhere. That's how you know love is there._

“I think I'm in love with you.” Stiles said.

“What?!” Said the date, Jackson, Scott, Allison, Deaton, the son, and the daughter.

_Yeah, kids. Your dad was not the brightest that night. I thought I had it all figured out. It was going great, but sometimes your mind just gets in the way._

 

~~~The Year: 2045~~~

“And that kids, is how I met your Aunt Lydia.” Stiles said.

“Aunt Lydia? I thought this was how you met dad?” The daughter said.

“Like I said, it's a long story.” Stiles said.


	2. The Slutty Pumpkin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In October 2016, Stiles tries to once again meet the "woman of his dreams," the Slutty Pumpkin.

~~~The Year: October 2016~~~

_ Let’s jump to October. Your Aunt Lydia joined our little family and all was well. Halloween was coming and I waited for the Slutty Pumpkin.  _

 

“Scott, come on! We are going to be late for the costume contest at Davis’!” Allison yelled to Scott. “Stiles, oh do I even have to ask what you’re going as?” 

“What will he be going as?” Lydia asked.

“Every year he goes as a hanging chad. It is like a 10 year old joke, but Stiles always finds it hilarious. He met this pumpkin--” Allison was cut off.

“The Slutty Pumpkin Allison! Lydia, this woman was amazing. I was hanging out with Scott and Allison when I saw her. She mixed a drink of kahlua and root beer, her own concoction that she called a tootsie roll. She was amazing. Ah, the Slutty Pumpkin.” Stiles said drifting into a daydream.

“How exactly can a pumpkin costume be slutty?” Lydia asked confused. 

“Strategically cut pumpkin holes.” Stiles said winking.

“Scott!” Allison yelled.

“I’m coming! I’ll huff, and I’ll puff, and--” Scott came out dressed as a wolf. 

“That’s the three little pigs! Scott, I’m little red riding hood and you’re the big bad wolf who eats her!” Allison said angrily. 

“Yeah I do.” Scott said high fiving Stiles. Allison gave them a glaring look, but the two laughs. 

“Dude, come to the bar with us! You have gone for the past 4 years and the Slutty Pumpkin hasn’t been there. Maybe it’s time to let the dream die.” Scott said.

“Let the dream die? Let the dream DIE? Scott, the Slutty Pumpkin WILL be there! We will fall in love! We will get married and then have kids and live happily ever after!” Stiles said in a very determined fashion. 

“Well, if that’s true we should find out her name and stop calling her the slutty pumpkin.” Allison said. “Scott, let’s go so we can make sure we enter the costume contest! Good luck Stiles!” 

“Yeah dude, good luck! I hope you get her!” Scott said and the two exited followed by Lydia who was going to the bar with them. _ Your Aunt Lydia really didn’t like Halloween, but she went to support your Uncle Scott and Aunt Allison.  _

As the two exited there was a knock on the door. Stiles knew that it was Jackson.  _ Now kids, your Uncle Jackson always had about 5 costumes in case he struck out with a girl, he would change and try again. His first costume was a military fighter pilot. _

“Hi Jackson, is that your bag of costumes?” Stiles said.

“Yes it is! I have them all here!” Jackson said. “Now Stiles, what will you be going as? 

You cannot be going as the hang Chad AGAIN!” 

“It’s the only way she knows me! She will be there! I know it! I just know it!” Stiles said with hope in his voice. 

“...whatever, I guess one of us will get laid tonight.” Jackson said rolling his eyes. 

_ So your Uncle Jackson and I went up to the room for the annual Halloween party and I began to search for the Slutty Pumpkin. I walked around. There was a Darth Vader, a Jack Sparrow, a slutty Harry Potter, and of course Uncle Jackson’s five costumes. What I did not see was the Slutty Pumpkin. So what did your dad do? I got drunk and sat on the roof alone. That is, until your Aunt Lydia came up to see me. _

“So Stiles, did you find her?” Lydia asked Stiles.

“No. I just found the bottom of this bottle. And those 7.” Stiles said laughing. “Did Allison and Scott win the costume contest?

“Haha, yeah. Even though Scott kept thinking he was some werewolf from every story but Little Red Riding Hood. They almost got beat by pirate and a parrot though.” Lydia responded. 

The two sat there laughing. “So why didn’t you dress up?” Stiles asked.

“I just don’t like Halloween. Most of the time people mask who they are anyways and don’t show their true selves. So why have a day specialized for that purpose?... Stiles, why is it so important that it is  _ her?  _ You are a great guy, why wait for some girl who you only met once? Was she really that great? Do you even know anything about her besides the fact that she likes Kahlua and root beer?” Lydia asked.

_ Now kids, I really was not sure what to say. What was it about this woman that I only met once that made me so crazy?  _

“I don’t know. I just want the one to come along so I can live my life. Have kids. Grow old. Be in love.” Stiles said, a smiling growing on his face. 

“You’ll get her one day, Stiles. Yeah, if you wait, she will come. 

“Yeah, I guess she will.” Stiles sat there knowing he was sitting someone he wished would love him back. 

_ So kids, we sat there, drinking a beer on the roof, just two friends passing the time.  _


	3. The Watermelon Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has way too much to drink and blacks out. He wakes up to a hurting leg, a watermelon next to him, and someone in his bed. Stiles' world is about to be turned upside down.

 

~~~The Year: November 2016~~~

_ Now kids, like I said this is a long story and I remember a lot of events that took place, but one event that I really have a hard time remembering is what we call “The Watermelon Incident.” It was November of 2017, a couple of weeks after Halloween. Aunt Allison, Uncle Scott, Uncle Jackson, and I were at Davis’ and we were talking about the date your aunt Lydia was going on. _

“So this millionaire is taking her out?” Stiles asked.

“Billionaire!” Allison said with glee.

“Well like money is everything!” Stiles said jealousy.

“Oh is Mr. Architect non-billionaire mad he isn’t on a date with Lydia?” Jackson said mocking Stiles. Stiles punched him then Lydia walks in wearing a stunning, skin tight blue and gold dress.

“Hey guys!” she said joining them at their booth.

“I was just telling them about your billionaire date today!” Allison said, very excitedly. 

“Hundred millionaire! Stop rounding up!” Lydia said defensive. 

“See Allison, he’s not a billionaire! I bet the place they are going is not even  _ that  _ classy!” Stiles said, trying to hold back is jealousy. 

“Actually...the restaurant’s appetizer is lobster….I can’t even imagine what the entrees will be!” Allison said. 

Stiles was clenching his fists. “So when do you meet Mr. Perfect?”

“Okay, no one said perfect, it is just an innocent date.” Lydia said.

“So you gunna put out? Jackson asked very nonchalantly. There was an uncomfortably long pause. “Ohho! So you are going to do it with him!”

“No no now I never said that!” Lydia said.

“You didn’t deny it either!” Scott said. “Ow!” Allison had kicked him under the table.

“Okay guys, I have to go. I will see you tomorrow.” Lydia said leaving Davis’. 

“Oh I’m sorry Stiles.” Scott said. “But maybe it’s time to move on from Lydia.”

There was a pause.  _ I knew your Uncle Scott was right, but I was so entranced by her that it drove me crazy.  _

“You know what this means, Stiles?” Jackson said breaking the silence. Everyone rolls either eyes waiting for Jackson’s insane solution. “We get you drunk! Bobby!” Jackson called the bartender. “We would like 4 of  your strongest shots!” 

“Jackson, we aren’t doing shots.” Allison said. 

“Yeah dude, that is just crazy.” Scott said.

“Yeah Jackson, I can’t do that.” Stiles said.

“Stiles listen to me. You’re a thinker. You do a lot of thinking and that is great. You’ve helped us out a lot and that’s great, but sometimes you have to just do. Don’t think about the consequences about taking all four shots, just do it!” Jackson declared.

“Wait, all four?!” Stiles said confused. 

“Well those two aren’t drinking it and this is a new suit so,” Jackson said trailing off.

“Here you go! Fireball whisky with a touch of 150 rum. Not the strongest, but I’ve seen you guys drink, it will be strong enough for you.” Bobby said and walked back to behind the bar.

“Did Bobby just make fun of us?” Scott asked. 

“I think so...Anyways Stiles, enjoy!” Jackson said.

_ I picked up the first shot and looked into it. This combination of alcohol sounded so  _

_ weird, but I kept thinking what your Uncle Jackson said. I’m a thinker and I have to just do things on my own! _

“Let’s do this!” Stiles took the first shot. The drink burned at it went down. “Ack! That is...ugh that was something.”

“Hope you liked it,” Jackson said as he slide the plate of shots to Stiles “because you have three more!” 

Stiles stood at them. “I think I sho--”

“God pour them down his throat he is thinking again.” Jackson said, Allison and Scott laughed.

“I was going to say,” Stiles took another shot. “I think I’m ready for this one. And this one. And this”  _ And kids that is where I blacked out. The only things I remember is a watermelon, a fire, the Star Wars main theme song, and chair. So kids, when I woke up I had a lot of questions. Where were my shoes? Where did my flannel shirt go? I realized I was still in my jeans from last night, had a t shirt on, my leg was hurting, and there was a watermelon on my nightstand. I got out of bed and headed to the door when I noticed someone under the covers. I crept out of the room so I did not wake them and I entered our living room to find Uncle Scott and Aunt Allison sitting there drinking coffee. _

“Well good morning, Mr. Wolf!” Allison said. 

“Awooooo!” Allison and Scott said howling life wolves which apparently drunk Stiles did many times the previous night.

“Shhhh! So you guys put me to bed?” Stiles asked and the two nodded. “When you guys put me to bed...was anyone there with me?”

“What?!” Scott said as he and Allison quietly ran to the door. They opened it slowly and saw the figure under the pillows. 

“Dude there’s someone in there!” Allison said.

“I know!” Stiles said.

“They weren’t there when we put you to bed!” Allison said.

“I know!” Stiles said.

“And there’s a watermelon there!” Scott said giddily.

“I KNOW!” Stiles said beginning to get annoyed. “So what happened last night?” 

“What’s the last thing you remember, Stiles?” Allison asked. 

“I took the final shot and that’s it…” Stiles said trying to think about the rest of the night.

“Oh boy. Well Lydia left for her date and she is all you could talk about dude. You said how that guy was not as good as you and you, well you called her.”  _ So your Uncle Scott told me how I made an ass of myself.  _ “I would say you called her about 15 times.”  _ And I thought back and remembered calling her a few times.  _

“Well, when did I stop?” Stiles asked.

“You were singing  _ Don’t Go Breakin My Heart _ on the phone with Lydia. You tried to do a backflip on the chair...and well...you just broke the chair and fell on your leg.” Scott said.

“Well that explains my leg. Then what happened?” Stiles asked.

“We carried you up here and took you to bed.” Allison said.

“This has Jackson written all over it.” Stiles said as he took out his phone. “Let me call him and see if he can tell me what happened.” Stiles hits the call button and hears a ringing coming from the bathroom. “Is that coming from the--oh what the fuck Jackson.” The three ran to the bathroom and find Jackson passed out hugging a bottle of Jack Daniels Whiskey. Stiles shushed Allison and Scott.  _ I figured Jackson probably did something so I grabbed a cup of water and dumped it on his head.  _

“Ah-oh-what?!” Jackson yelled jumping out of the bathtub. Stiles, Scott, and Allison were laughing. “That is not funny! This is my favorite suit!” 

“Jackson, you have a million suits. How can you tell them apart? Just have a few.” Stiles said.

“Just have a few? Just have a few. Stiles, you’re a good kid, but you’re an idiot.”

“Okay, not the point. Why are you here? What happened last night?” Stiles asked

“HA! You don’t remember? Well after these two party poopers brought you up here, I snuck up, and we went back down to Davis’!” Jackson said as they all walked back to the living room. 

“So you broke into our house and kidnapped Stiles?” Allison said.

“No! I used the key I drunkenly got Scott to copy for me and then I asked Stiles if he wanted to come back to the bar and get laid. What is up!” Jackson said.

The three just looked at him. Stiles broke the silence. “Well what happened at the bar?

“Well you were talking to this hot girl and her phone rang and it was the Star Wars theme song. You love that so I thought she was perfect for you.” Scott and Stiles high-fived.

“So that’s the girl in my bed?!” Stiles asked.

“There’s a girl in your- a girl in your?!” Jackson ran to the bedroom door and saw someone under the blankets. “NICE!” 

“So she is the one I went home with?” Stiles asked.

“The hot girl? Oh no, you freaked out and stared at a wall waiting for Star Wars to begin and she left because you told her and I quote ‘This amazing movie who is better than any woman is coming on so shut up, unless you want to have sex while we watch.’” Jackson said.

“Oh...fuck...so she just left I take it?” Stiles asked Jackson.

“Yeah...oh wait.” Jackson said grabbing Stiles’ coat. “She left, but only after she threw a lit candle at you. Jackson lifts up the coat and there is dried wax and burn marks over the back of the coat. “I’ll give you some money for it. Here’s...umm. $10 should cover it. A guy like you can only pull off those kinds of jackets.”

“So that does not answer who is in my bed!” Stiles said.

“And the watermelon! Isn’t anyone else curious about the watermelon?” Scott asked.

“Yes, Scott, I am curious about the watermelon, but damn who is in my bed?!”

“Brett. My name is Brett.” A man said emerging from Stiles’ bedroom. He was tall, muscularly built, and only wearing his jeans. “We should probably talk.”

The room fell quiet. No one knew what was going on.  _ At the time kids, I did not really know who I was, but Brett did help figure out something.  _ Stiles and Brett exit into Stiles’ bedroom. The two sat on the bed.

“So...ummm did we…?” Stiles was very awkward and was not sure how to ask. 

Brett gave a little laugh, “No, but you wanted to. Boy did you want to.”

Stiles was in shock. “I did? I mean you’re really attractive, but I have never done anything with a guy before…I mean the thought had crossed my mind, but I just thought that that was just a thing every guy does. Ya know, be curious.”

“I think you mean bi-curious.” Brett said nudging Stiles and laughing. “Stiles, you seem like a nice guy, you have a cute smile, your friends are a bit nosey,” Brett gestured to the door where they could see shadows of Scott, Allison, and Jackson’s feet “but, I think you have a lot of things to work out.”

“Can I ask you something?” Stiles asked sheepishly. Brett nodded. “How did you know you were gay?”

“Well, actually I’m bi. I dated a few girls, but then I was at a party and this guy started dancing with me. I thought it was all innocent and then I felt him grind against me. I was really enjoying the feeling of his dick against my ass. Then I turned around and just kissed him. I figured why not, just see what it’s like and damn did I like it.” Brett said concluding his story. 

“So you kissed a guy and that’s how you figured it out?” Stiles said inquiring.

“Yep! I’ve been with a few guys, a few girls, some at the same time.” Brett said laughing.

Stiles let out a nervous laugh. “I guess I have a lot to figure out.”

“After what you said last night, yes you do.” Brett said.

“Did I say something that embarrassing?” Stiles asked nervously.

“Well you came up to me and said basically you wanted to try something new and then you kept calling me new. I knew you were in no condition to walk so I---” Brett was cut off by Stiles’ phone ringing.  _ Lydia  _ was read on the screen.

“Can you hold on one second?” Stiles asked and Brett nodded. “Lydia! Hi!”

“Hi Stiles. We need to talk. I’m on my way to your apartment.” Lydia said.

“My apartment?! Now?!” Stiles asked.

“Yeah, I should be there in 15 minutes, give or take.” Lydia said. “See you then.” She said and hung up.

“Oh no, was that a girlfriend or something? I don’t want to be a homewrecker.” Brett said grabbing his shirt. 

Stiles grabbed his hand. “No, she’s just a girl I like, but now my mind is in a whole spin.” 

Brett pulled his shirt over his head. “I think I should go.”

“Well, can you finish the story?” Stiles asked. He did not want to tell Brett, but he was very attracted to him. He wished he kept his shirt off, but Stiles still liked looking at Brett’s face. 

“Sure, like I said, you were in no condition to walk, so I helped you. You said you lived upstairs so I helped you into your apartment and into your room. You asked me to stay for sex, but I told you no because you were way too far gone.” Stiles scratched the back of his head feeling uncomfortable and embarrassed. “I told you I would cuddle with you until the morning and we would talk. You told me I had to at least take the shirt off. I agreed, only because you were so cute falling asleep and I sleep shirtless. But yeah, that’s it.” Brett said smiling. 

There was a pause. Stiles was thinking about everything Brett said, how he acted, these new feelings, he was in a whirlwind. He began to speak, until he heard a voice. “Damnit Brett, what about the watermelon?!” Scott said from behind the door.

Brett and Stiles laughed. “I’m sorry about them. You know how friends are.”

“I understand.” Brett got quiet in his voice “Maybe I should leave through the window?” 

“Maybe, it will save them from questioning you. I’ll have to face them myself.” Stiles said.

Brett noticed Stiles was a little scared. “It’s okay Stiles.” He hugged him. “Coming out can be hard, even if it just telling people you’re curious.” Stiles smiled a bit at this. “I know what will help.” Brett leaned forward and kissed Stiles’ lips.  _ Kids, it was not how I thought that I would realize I was bi, but it was worth it. When Brett kissed me, it felt amazing.  _

“Wow.” Stiles said.

“I hope that helps, it was nice to meet you Stiles.” Brett went to the window and climbed out. 

_ I walked out of my bedroom and your Uncle Scott, Aunt Allison, and Uncle Jackson bombarded me with questions. I told them what happened and they were supportive. Your Aunt Allison said she kind of guessed it. After a few minutes of this though, your Aunt Lydia came in. _

“Stiles. We need to talk.” Lydia said.

“Lydia! Pretty! You umm look pretty.” Stiles said.

“Yeah pretty mad.” Jackson said. “Self-five.” Jackson high-fived himself. Scott and Allison dragged him out of the room.

“We will let you two talk.” Allison said going into Scott’s room. 

“Stiles, you called me 24 times, sent me 72 text messages, and left me 3 voicemails.” Lydia said very angrily. “I had to tell the guy I was with you were mentally unstable just so he did not think you were some stalker freak! Seriously, what was up with you last night?” 

_ Now I was not sure how to ask that. I thought about saying I still liked her, but I just kissed a guy I had brought home.  _ “Well last night, I made a discovery. I met someone.”

“...so you called me 24 times sent me 72 text messages, and left me 3 voicemails to tell me you met someone else?” Lydia said.

“No it’s not like that. Umm well  _ he  _ spent the night and  _ we  _ kissed.” Stiles said leaving the conversation open.

“Oh.” Lydia said. “Stiles, I am so happy for you. So do I get to meet the lucky guy?”

“Well, no. He left this morning. I told him how I was a little curious and had a lot of thinking to do and he kissed me to help figure it out and yeah I figured it out. Lydia, I am bisexual. I told the rest of the gang before you got here. I hope that doesn’t change anything.”

Lydia put out her hand on Stiles’ knee. “Stiles, you are my friend. Nothing would change that.” She smiled at him. “I’m glad you figured it out. Allison, I owe you 5 bucks.”

“Damnit!” Allison said from behind the door. Lydia and Stiles laughed knowing their friends were right behind the door. They came out of the room and all sat together.

_ Kids, that day was confusing. We never did find out where watermelon came from, but we did find out I am bisexual. When you grow up, you learn who your true friends are. True friends won’t care when you come out to them. They will stick by your side. They won’t care because you are the same you you were before you told them any information. If they love you, true friends will stay by you. And damn, your aunts and uncles are the best friends I have ever had.  _


	4. These Strange Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles meets a guy named Danny and everything changes.
> 
> We see how their relationship develops over a four month span.

~~~The Year: January 2017~~~

_ A few months after the watermelon incident, we all attended a wedding. The wedding was nice, it was an outdoor wedding with an indoor reception. This story isn’t about the wedding. It is about who I met at the wedding. I was at the bar with your Uncle Jackson when he said… _

“Okay Stiles, let’s see who are we taking home tonight. I still don’t know your guy type, but I can tell you that girl right there. Oh I bet she would climb you like a tree. She would get on top of you, use her teeth, and UGH DIBS SHES MINE!” Jackson ran in pursuit of the girl.

_ I was distracted by someone else. This guy was standing by some cupcakes making sure they are arranged nicely. He was the one who baked the cake for the wedding. I had a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. It took a lot, but I finally got up and approached him. _

“Uh, hi.” Stiles said nervously.

“Hi, would you like a cupcake?” The man asked handing him one.

“Sure.” Stiles takes a bite of the cupcake. “Mmmm delicious. So you made all of these?”

“Yeah, that’s what I was hired for. You going to eat them all?” The man asked laughing.

“Maybe, depends. Will you be standing by this table the entire time?” Stiles asked flirtily. 

“I guess we will have to wait and see.” The man said smiling.

“I’m Stiles.” Stiles held out his hand.

“Danny. Nice to meet you Stiles.” Danny took hold of Stiles’ hand. “Nice grip.”

“Thank you.” They stopped shaking hands. 

_ Normally at a wedding you socialize with everyone, but the people working the party. At this time, I socialized with basically only Danny and not really anyone else.  _

“So, do you own a bakery or a catering business?” Stiles asked Danny.

“Yeah, I went to culinary school and now I own my own bakery. It’s called ‘Everybody Likes Cupcakes.’” Danny laughed. “My friends used to say that everybody likes me so I figured why not name my shop that. What do you do?” 

“Oh, I’m an architect. I design buildings and shit like that. My firm is not doing too many exciting things right now, but it’s still fun and I love it.” Stiles said.

“You should do what you love, it keeps you happy. I’ve always said that if you do what you love you will live a happier life.” Danny said.

“Wow, that’s really insightful.” Stiles said. He had always thought about that, but it did not click until just now. 

“Yeah, I guess I have a sixth sense about things like this.” Danny said smiling. 

“So, even though you are working the wedding, do you get to dance or anything?” Stiles asked.

“Stiles, are you asking me to dance? How do you even know that I’m into guys?” Danny asked.

“OH SHIT I AM SO SORRY! I am still figuring things out, I am just not sure what to do. I assumed. I shouldn’t have assumed. I’m sorry, I can just leave now.” Stiles said nervously.

“Stiles. Yes I am gay, it is fine. Quit freaking out. Although, it is kind of cute.” Danny said smiling. 

Stiles calmed down. “Oh...Well...Danny, would you like to dance with me?” Stiles held out his hand.

“Of course.” Danny said taking hold of Stiles’ hand. The two walked to the dance floor. Stiles looked confused. “You have no idea where to put your hands do you?” 

“Nope!” Stiles said trying not to seem totally lame. 

Danny laughed and put his hands on Stiles’ hips. “You can put your hands around my neck if you’d like.” Stiles nervously did this. He was already an awkward dancer, but dancing with a guy was even more different. Where should he look? Not look? Get closer? He was freaking out, and Danny could notice. “Calm down, Stiles. You’re doing fine.” The two swayed slowly. Danny moved his hands around Stiles waist and pulled him close. Stiles put his head on Danny’s shoulder and the two were close, their bodies pressed against each other. 

Stiles had a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. “Wow.” Stiles said. “Danny, this is amazing,” 

Danny leaned back a little and the two made eye contact. Stiles knew what was about to happen. This was the signal. The closeness the two were feeling, they were going to kiss. Stiles and Danny leaned in closer to each other closing the gap between their lips. Stiles melted into the kiss. Danny’s lips were warm and Stiles felt like he was on a cloud. “Wow.” Stiles said breaking off the kiss.

“Yeah. Wow” Danny said smiling at him. The song ended. “I should, uh, probably get back to work...I’m sorry.” Danny hugged Stiles and kissed his cheek and scurried into the back room.

Stiles stood there staring at the door. He wanted to chase after him.  _ Uncle Jackson said I always think and don’t act. So I decided to act.  _ Stiles started to head to the door. “Have you met Stiles?” Jackson said stepping in front of him with a girl.

“Hi, sorry I have to go.” Stiles stepped aside and ran to the door. “Danny!” Danny’s head swung around and he and Stiles’ eyes met. They ran into each other’s arms and kissed. “Will you go out with me tomorrow night?” 

“Of course!” Danny said and the two kissed, everything felt right.

 

~~~The Year: February 2017~~~

_ Kids, when you’re in a relationship Valentine’s Day is always an important relationship. Some people want to do everything romantic, while others did not care. It’s really funny when you’re in a relationship where you are a super big romantic and the other doesn’t care. _

“Okay, so Danny and I will have a picnic in Central Park, go to Times Square, see  _ Wicked,  _ then we will have a romantic candle lit dinner at that new restaurant a few blocks away.” Stiles said.

“...didn’t Danny say that he wanted a low-key Valentine’s Day?” Allison said.

“This  _ is  _ low key Allison! I cut the horse drawn carriage.” Stiles said.

“Stiles, do you know the problem with Valentine’s Day?” Jackson said. Stiles rolled his eyes. “People expect too much. You have these grand idea that everything will go amazingly, but will they? Who knows?”  

“Well, I think it’s sweet Stiles.” Lydia said. 

“See! Thank you Lydia!” Stiles said. “Ah, 10:30, I told Danny I would meet him at 11 so I should get going! See you all tonight! Or, haha, tomorrow.” Stiles smiled and ran out. 

“Great, have fun.” Lydia said taking hold of her scotch and drinking the entire cup. “Ah, I need another.”

“Lydia, two scotches on the rocks at 10:30 in the morning?!” Allison said.

“Well yeah….Don’t judge me Allison.” Lydia said. “When I get upset, I just drink.”

“Well what’s going on that would make you upset?” Scott asked.

“Umm. Nothing. Just, uh, work things.” Lydia said.

“No, it’s not that.” Allison said looking at Lydia. “I can tell you’re lying. Oh my gosh. You have feelings for --”

“Me!” Jackson said interrupting Allison. “Obviously she wants to sleep with me.”

“No! Absolutely not!” Lydia said.

“Not you Jackson. Lydia, do you like Stiles?” Allison asked. The whole table was looking at Lydia. She was uncomfortable.

“Okay maybe. I don’t know. Since he started dating danny I just want to punch that pretty boy in the face and take what is mine.”  Lydia said in a rage. “I want to just scream in his face.”

“And say what?” Scott asked. “That Stiles is yours?”

“No. Just scream.” Lydia said.

“....why am I so turned on right now?” Jackson said. Allison kicked him under the table. “Hey!” 

“But, it doesn’t matter. He’s with Danny. You can see how happy he is with him. I don’t want to break that up. You’ve known him the longest, Scott. Have you ever seen him this happy before?” Lydia asked.

“Well….I guess not. I think meeting you was a close second, if not equal. I just thought this happiness would be with you Lydia. When he met you that was the happiest I’ve seen him, but now I’m not sure. Stiles has gone through a lot of changes and acceptance in the past couple of months.” Scott said.

The whole table was silent. “You know, Lydia. I bet I could make you forget about Stiles.” Jackson said. 

Lydia turned and said “Let me tell you a secret, Jackson.” Lydia leaned in and gave Jackson a swift punch in the gut.

“Ah she’s handsy.” Jackson said gasping for air. 

“It’s fine, I’ll be fine. Bobby, 3 more scotch on the rocks!” Lydia called.

“Lydia, it will be okay. We are here for you.” Allison said. “Bobby, make that 6!”

“Allison! It’s 10:45 in the morning!” Scott said. 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Stiles arrived at Danny’s apartment at 11am, sharp. He was dressed in skinny jeans and his favorite plaid shirt. He was standing outside holding a rose. He called Danny. “Hello?” Danny answered.

“Happy Valentine’s Day sweetie. I’m here, come on down!” Stiles said.

“I’m actually not ready yet, I’ll buzz you in.” Danny said. Stiles heard a buzzing noise and entered the building and walked up to Danny’s apartment. He knocked on the door and heard Danny yell, “it’s open Stiles!” Stiles walked in and Danny was in his underwear ironing his shirt. “Sorry! I woke up late.” Danny paused and kissed his boyfriend before returning to ironing.

Stiles could not take his eyes off Danny’s crotch. While they had been going out, just under a month, the two had only made out with some shirtless grinding. But he had never seen Danny in just his underwear. This pair of underwear was tightly fit and Stiles could see the outline of Danny’s cock almost perfectly. Stiles was growing hard, but he could not take his eyes off Danny’s body. “Uh this is for you hun.” Stiles handed Danny the rose.”

“You are the sweetest guy.” Danny said hugging him, still in just his underwear. “Oh! Well, someone is excited.” Danny had felt Stiles’ boner. “You know...we could stay here all day.” 

“Well, I have all these plans and-OH!” Stiles is shocked, Danny is kissing his neck and holding him close. “Danny, are you sure?” 

“Yes!” Danny muffles as he kisses Stiles’ neck. The two retreat to the bedroom.

_ So kids, some people have a romantic Valentine’s Day, while others stay in bed and uhhh watch a movie. Or 7.  _

~~~The Year: 2045~~~

“Wait, dad are you really telling us a story of when you had sex?!” The daughter asked.

“GROSS!” The children both said.

“Well kids, I said I would be honest with the story and I tried to not say it.” Stiles said.

“Dad, no! Just cuz you said ‘uhhhh watch a movie’ obviously you mean sex!” The son said.

“Let’s get back to the story.” Stiles said. 

 

~~~The Year: February 2017~~~

_ I woke up on February 15 and was in Danny’s arms. Cuddling with him felt amazing.  _

“Well good morning handsome.” Danny said kissing Stiles. 

“Good morning, ugh did we really sleep until 11am?!” Stiles asked.

“I guess we just had a lot of fun yesterday and we were exhausted.” Danny said laughing. 

“Want to come with me to Davis’? I told the guys I would meet them there for lunch.” Stiles said.

“Well, we have some time.” Danny said.

_ A kids we spent some time, getting changed. Not doing anything else. Nothing at all. So Danny and I eventually got in a cab and went to Davis’.  _

“Hey guys.” Stiles said. He was grabbing a chair and was going to let Danny have the booth seat.

“Actually, I’m gunna run to the bathroom.” Danny said.

Stiles watched and stared at his boyfriends ass. He turned to the table and said his friends. Scott and Jackson were smiling. “Hey, Scott? Know the perfect song for this moment. A bang bang baggity bang, I said a bang bang bangity bang.” Jackson started singing. Scott joined in. 

“Guys! He will be out any second! Stop!” Stiles protested.

“Yeah, if Stiles said stop then stop!” Lydia said annoyed. 

“Thank you Lydia!” Stiles said. 

_ They eventually stopped and Danny came out. We had a good laugh. After Danny went to work I told the guys what had happened. Uncle Scott and Uncle Jackson cheered. Aunt Allison smiled and Aunt Lydia had a fake smile. I did not know it at the time, but she was falling for me. There only thing stopping her from telling me, was Danny.  _

 

~~~The Year: March 2017~~~

_ In March of 2017 we decided to try and cut back our trips to Davis’ and we tried out a coffee shop down the street. It was different than Davis’ and your Uncle Jackson refuses to step foot in that place again.  _

“Is our coffee ready yet? At Davis’ Bobby had our drinks ready within minutes! How long has it been?!” Jackson said. 

“About 18 seconds.” Stiles said.

“Well. They. Shut up Stiles.” Jackson said. 

“This will be a good change. Coffee is way better for us than alcohol.” Scott said.

Lydia took out a flask. “Yeah, well if anyone wants scotch I have some in my purse.”

“Lydia! You can’t just whip it out like that! Give me some! And hide it next time!” Allison said. 

The person at the counter got the group’s attention and Stiles got up and got them.

Allison whispered to Lydia, “are you still drinking about Stiles? Hun, you have to get over this. I’m sorry, but you’re hot! I’m sure any guy would go for you.”

“You’re right, Allison.” Lydia took a swig of her scotch. “Damn that’s smooth.”

“Okay, here is our coffee. This one is mine. This one says Scott. This one says Allison. This one says Lydia. And this one - HAHAHAHAHA!!!” Stiles burst out in laughter and showed the group Jackson’s cup.

“What? What’s so funny about Jackson???” Jackson demanded.

“Oh nothing, Jaxley.” Stiles said laughing.

“Jaxley? JAXLEY?! How do you get Jaxley from Jackson?!” Jackson said angrily. 

“Damn, calm down Jaxley.” Stiles said.

“I-You-UGH!” Jackson grabbed his coffee and stormed out.

“Damn, Jaxley sure is upset today.” Scott said. 

_ We all love that name. If you really wanna bug Uncle Jackson, then call him Uncle Jaxley.  _

“Hey everybody!” Danny said as he entered. Lydia noticed and downed her scotch.

“Damn. I’m empty.” Lydia said sadly. “Allison, don’t we have that thing?”

“What thing?” Allison asked. Lydia glared at her and tried to move her eyes to Danny. “OH! That thing...downtown….yes! Let’s go!” Allison and Lydia ran out. “See you guys later!”

“Well that was weird.” Stiles said. “Hi babe, oh by the way to piss Jackson off, call him Jaxley from now on.” Danny looked confused. “They wrote his name wrong on his cup.” 

“Ah, okay next time I see Jaxley it will be fun!” Danny said laughing. 

_ Yeah kids, Uncle Jackson hates that name. It went on all month. Nothing else really happened. Danny and I had a blissful month. It was great, because things were about to take a turn.  _

 

~~~The Year: April 2017~~~

_ Kids, in April of 2017 my life took another huge turn. I was about to take a big step in my relationship with Danny.  _

“I think I love Danny.” Stiles said to Scott.

“Dude, that’s great!” Scott said.

“Is it? Is it too soon?” Stiles asked.

“Stiles, you told Lydia you loved her on the first date. You’ve been dating Danny a few months. I think this is fine.” Allison said. “When are you going to tell him?”

“Tomorrow night at dinner. Let me call him and make plans.” Stiles said walking away to make the phone call.

“Does Lydia still have feelings for Stiles?” Scott asked Allison.

“Shhhh! Stiles doesn’t know about that! We do not want him to hear.” Allison said. “Yes, but it will be okay. I’m trying to help her.”

“Bought her bottles of Scotch?” Scott said.

“Yep.” Allison said.

“Nice!” Scott said hugging his fiance.

“So that was weird. Danny said he was about to call me because he wants to talk to me. 

He want to get dinner tonight.” Stiles said.

Allison and Scott exchanged looks. “What were his exact words?” Allison asked.

“He was like ‘oh i was about to call. Can we talk tonight over dinner?’ And I said sure. So we are going out tonight. Why?” Stiles asked puzzled.

Scott and Allison exchanged looked once more. Allison said, “Oh hun, I’m sorry...that sounds like he wants to break up.” 

Stiles paused. That thought never had crossed his mind. “I-uh-um-well-what?” Stiles was freaking out. “Nononononono!” 

“Hey, she could be wrong...maybe he wants to tell you the same thing. Like he won on a scratch ticket!” Scott said. Stiles and Lydia looked at him blankly.

“Oh, I’m sorry Stiles.” Allison hugged him.

“I guess we will have to just wait and see.” Stiles said.

_ So that’s what I did. I waited. It was early in the day and I had about 8 hours until I was meeting Danny at the restaurant. Around 3pm, Uncle Scott and Aunt Allison walked in on me...well. _

“What. The. Hell Stiles.” Allison said.

“Dude, what even…” Scott was in shock.

“It’s a scenario board. I have listed everything that has happened over the past few months and looked at potential outcomes of this conversation. I got the idea from watching those crime shows that have like crime and murder boards. I figure it would work the same. So I have determined three possible outcomes.” Stiles said before being cut off by Allison.

“Stiles, don’t you think this is a little insane?” She asked.

“Yeah, let’s go to Davis’, take a breather, and you will go on your date and whatever happens, happens.” Scott suggested.

“No! Scott, don’t you understand?! I love Danny! I haven’t felt a connection like this since, well, since I first met Lydia. Yes, that worked out and we are friends now.” Scott and Allison secretly exchanged glances knowing Lydia liked Stiles as more than a friend. “But, with Danny. It just feels right. I think he is the one! I can’t lose him!” 

Scott and Allison paused. They saw Stiles, their best friend in complete sadness and misery. “Stiles, whatever happens...know we are here for you.” Allison said hugging him.

“Thank you.” Stiles voice was cracking. He was nervous as to what was to come. 

_ So I calmed down, well the best I could calm down. I got ready and eventually made it to the restaurant. I saw Danny standing outside smiling. _

“Hey you!” Danny said as Stiles got out of the car hugging and kissing him. “Let’s go in, I’m starving.”

“Me too!” Stiles said masking his nervousness. They made their way to the table. They had small talk about their day and Stiles could tell Danny was bursting to tell him something. “You said you wanted to talk to me about something?” 

“Oh yes! Well, I thought this dinner would be like a congratulatory dinner. I was accepted to a really great culinary institute!” Danny said.

Stiles gave a sigh of relief. “That’s amazing! I am so proud of you.” 

“Well...would you come with me?” Danny asked.

“Come with you? Where is it?” Stiles asked confused.

“Oh I forgot to mention that part...it’s ummm it’s in Germany.” Danny said, his voice trailing off. 

Stiles paused. “I-well- I want to. Danny, I want to. I just have a life here. All my friends are here. My family is back home in California. My job is here in the city. I just don’t know if I can drop everything to move to Germany. I love you, but what abou---” 

Danny’s smile grew big. “You love me?” He said.

Stiles was beat red. “Yes. Danny, I love you. But how can we do this? When do you leave?”

“In two days.” Danny grabbed his hand. “We could try long distance, but does that work?” 

“I actually read about this couple who met on tumblr and dated for a year before meeting each other, then they got together in person and are still going strong. If they can wait that out, then I’m sure we can!” Stiles said.

“So you want to do a long distance relationship?” Danny asked.

“If you’re willing to do this Danny, then I am. I love you so much. I want what is best for you, but I cannot move to Germany.” Stiles said.

“It’s okay. We can schedule phone calls, facetime, we can do this.” Danny said grabbing Stiles’ hand.

“Yes we can.” Stiles leaned in and kissed his boyfriend. “Yes we can.” 


	5. Nothing Good Happens After 2am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny is supposed to call Stiles, but when his phone rings, it's Lydia.

~~~The Year: May 2017~~~

_ So kids, my love life was very complicated at this point. Danny was 6 hours ahead of me, so our schedules were completely opposite. We did our best to call when we could, but they were not always at the most convenient times. Near the end of May, after Danny had been gone for almost a month and Stiles was missing him. _

“What if I take work off and go surprise him?” Stiles asked.

“Can you take time off work?” Scott asked.

“Well no.” Stiles asked.

“Well, can you afford it?” Allison asked.

“Probably not.” Stiles said.

“Listen Stiles, is this worth it. You call and the weirdest times of the day. You barely are able to talk. You’re not getting laid, and I’m sure the phone sex is mehhhh flat line. You have to end it.” Jackson said. 

“Jackson, you know nothing about love. When you’re in love, you would do anything for that person. You care about them and put their needs before yours.” Stiles said.

Lydia was getting emotional. She could not hold her feeling back for Stiles, “Stiles,  I lo---”

“Lydia! Drinks!” Allison grabbed Lydia and went to the bar to grab another round. “You cannot tell Stiles you love him.”

“Why? He needs to know. If I tell him how I feel, maybe that will make him happier. Yeah he loves Danny, but how great can a guy who is 6 hours away overseas be?! When he has this hot piece of ass right here?” Lydia said defending herself.

“I just don’t want you to be hurt. Promise me that you will not do or say anything to Stiles about your feelings for him. At least not right now.” Allison said.

“Can’t I-” Lydia began.

“Promise me!” Allison said.

“Fine, I promise!” Lydia said. 

“Good. Damnit we have to buy the next round or the guys will get suspicious.” Allison said. 

Lydia looked at the table. She saw Scott who was joking with Jackson and Stiles, but still would make loving glances at Allison. She wanted that. Someone who would love her and show it in their entire being. But this was something she would never admit to anyone, especially her friends. She saw Stiles. Stiles. The man she was falling for. He was dorky, but cute. She knew that she should be with him, but was not sure how to do this. She did not want to ruin Stiles’ current relationship, she just had to wait and when it ended she would just step right in. Her and Allison grabbed the pitcher of beer and brought it to the table. 

“Well, I should go. Danny said that he would call around 9pm our time. I’ll see you guys later.” Stiles said as he left.

“Thank God.” Lydia said putting her head down on the table.

“What? Still have the hots for Stiles?” Jackson asked. Everyone at the table was shocked.

“How did you know?!” Lydia asked. “Have you said anything to him?” 

“No, that’s your business. I have some class, you know.” Jackson said.

“I just wish there was someway for us to be together.” Lydia said.

_ Kids, I was not supposed to hear that, but your Uncle Jackson accidentally called me and I heard the entire conversation. I heard your Aunt Lydia say she loved me while I waited for Danny to call me. I was sitting in my room waiting for Danny to call. I waited. And waited. And waited. It was 1am and still no call from Danny. Not even an email or a text message. I kept hearing your Aunt Lydia’s words. “I just wish there was someway for us to be together.” I kept thinking if this was it. If this was what needs to happen for her and I to be together. It was 2 o’clock. I was ready to call it quit when my phone finally rang. _

“Hello?” Stiles said.

“Hi Stiles, are you busy?” Lydia asked.

“Oh, hi Lydia. I’m just…” Stiles paused. Was this the moment he had finally been waiting for. Everyone knew Danny was supposed to call. He could say they broke up and then when he actually calls they break up. “I’m not doing anything. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, everything is fine. I was just seeing how you were...how’s Danny?” Lydia asked.

_ Kids, my mother always said nothing good happens after 2am. You don’t always make the best decisions. _

“We kind of broke up.” Stiles said waiting for Lydia’s response.

“Oh, Stiles. I am so sorry….do you want to come over? I have a bottle of wine.” She said.

“...Yes. I’ll be over in a bit.” Stiles said. “See you soon.” 

“I’ll see you soon, then.” Lydia said. Stiles hung up the phone. 

Stiles paused and looked in the mirror. “Am I really doing this?” 

“Looks like it.” Stiles imagined Danny there. “You’re about to go to Lydia’s house and cheat on me.”

Stiles got his coat and started to walk out the door, still talking to the figment of Danny he imagined. “Look, you didn’t call. Who is to say that you weren’t going to break up with me???” Stiles grabbed a cab and got in telling them Lydia’s address.

“So just because I didn’t call, you’re going to cheat? Stiles, I never pictured you as the cheating type.” imaginary Danny said. “You’re going to do this to me?” 

Stiles paused. “I loved you Danny. I just do not think this will work out.”

“So call me and tell me that before you make this worse. This will not end well.” Imaginary Danny warned.

_ And kids, I wish I listened to my subconscious. I arrived at your Aunt Lydia’s house at 2:30am. She buzzed me in and the two of us sat on the couch. _

“So…..I’m sorry about you and Danny.” Lydia said.

“It’s okay. I should have seen it coming. We rushed things and I don’t know. Maybe I just need someone else. Can I use your bathroom?” Stiles asked.

Lydia pointed towards the bathroom, “Sure.” 

Stiles walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. “It’s okay. It’s okay.”

“No it’s not.” Imaginary Danny said reappearing in Stiles’ mind.

“Why are you here?” Stiles asked.

“Because you obviously cannot get me out of your head. You’re thinking about me while in the bathroom of the girl who you want to cheat on me with. You sure you want to do this? Must not be too sure if you’re thinking about me.” Imaginary Danny said.

“Look, I will call you in the morning. Who knows what will happen here tonight? We haven’t even said anything about hooking up. Or even kissing.” Stiles said.

“Well, I’ve seen your desperate-for-sex face. It looks pretty similar to this.” Imaginary Danny said.

“How do I know you’re not doing the same thing over in Germany right now? Isn’t there some guy in your class you talked about? Evan? Elijah? Ethan? Something with an E.” Stiles asks.

“Stiles, do you think I would do that to you? I would call you first and end it. Don’t I deserve that? Doesn’t Lydia deserve that honesty from you?” Imaginary Danny asked.

“...You’re right.” Stiles admitted. “Let me call you and break it off.” Stiles reached for his phone. “Where is my-” There was a knock on the door.

“You shouldn’t have taken your phone out of your pocket when you got here.” Imaginary Danny said disappearing from Stiles’ mind.

Stiled opened the door to see an upset Lydia. “Danny called, I answered thinking it was my phone. He wanted to know where his boyfriend was. If you broke up, why did he call you his boyfriend.” Stiles paused and shook his head. “I think you should leave Stiles. Call Danny.” She handed him his phone.

“Thanks. I’ll see you tomorrow?” Stiles went in for a hug, but Lydia moved out of the way.

“No. Just go.” She said angrily and Stiles walked out of the apartment.

_ Kids, that was probably the stupidest thing I ever did. I got in my cab and told Danny everything. I was truthful and we broke up. I should have just went to bed. It’s your grandmother’s #1 rule nothing good happens after 2am, so if you’re still awake, just go to bed.  _


	6. The Duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Scott and Allison's wedding approaching there is one topic they haven't talked about with Stiles yet. Who gets the apartment after they get married?

 

~~~The Year: June 2017~~~

_ As the days got closer to Scott and Allison’s wedding, there was one big question on all of our minds: Who gets the apartment? With the tension between Lydia and I and the awkwardness of the who gets the apartment conversation, there was not really a great time to ask. Until one day where your Aunt Allison just couldn’t take it anymore. We were in the bar and she just couldn’t hold it in anymore. _

“Who?! Who gets the apartment?” She erupted. Scott shot her a look. “Oh, I’m sorry, but it is driving me a crazy! Stiles, have you thought about it?”

“Well, of course. We keep things as is. You have your space and I have mine in our apartment.” Stiles responded.  _ Giving up that apartment was hard to do, for all of us.  _ “What’s wrong with that? That’s how we are living now.” 

Allison paused realizing Stiles had a point. Scott sits there and then springs up. “Dude! I know exactly how to decide who gets the apartment. Everyone! Upstairs, 20 minutes.” 

_ None of us knew what your Uncle Scott had in mind. Your Aunt Allison had a worried look on her face. You’d think at this point in their relationship she would be used to this behavior by now. Uncle Jackson and I were just completely unsure. Aunt Lydia sat there drinking her scotch. At this point kids, she was still upset with me after the whole lying to her about breaking up with Danny issue. I would try and talk to her, but I would only get one word answers. _

“What could he be doing?” Stiles asked generally. “Lydia, what do you think?” 

“Don’t know.” Lydia said coldly. Stiles knew that he would have to do a lot of making up before they could be back to normal, if that was even possible.

“It’s Scott...it could be anything.” Allison said, then her phone buzzed. “Scott said he is ready for us. That was fast.” 

_ So we went upstairs. We opened the door and all of the furniture had been moved to the sides of the room and Scott was standing there holding a sword. _

“Stiles to find out who gets the apartment… I challenge thee…” Scott moved the sword in a cutting motion. “TO A DUEL!”

“YES!!!” Stiles shouted. 

“Oh lord.” Lydia said.

“Nice!” Jackson said.

“My future husband, everybody.” Allison said.

“Okay, you guys sit over there.” Scott said gesturing to the couch. Scott directed his attention to Stiles. “Stiles. Grab your weapon.” Stiles looked at the wall, there hung the second sword.

_ Now kids, you’re probably wondering how your Uncle Scott and I just happened to have a pair of swords just hanging on the wall in the apartment. Well back in 2013 we went to a Renaissance Faire. We tried to hit a target with a bow and arrow. We failed almost every time, then your Aunt Allison came and she won enough times to win tickets for a sword set. Anyways. _

Stiles grabbed the sword. “En garde!” He said lunging forward. Scott, in shock, jumped back. There was a gasp from the couch. Stiles and Scott began fighting. The two went back and forth for a few minutes, both making sure the other was okay. “Dude, so how exactly does this end? TO THE DEATH?!”

“NO! NO DEATH!” Allison yelled. “Is this how you want to decide?!” The two ignored 

her and kept fighting. “Great.” She turns to Allison. “If neither die, I may kill both of them.” The two laughed.

Stiles and Scott were both skilled. Stiles figured it was from constantly binge watching Star Wars. They picked up some moves watching those movies along with others. “Oh dude, you jump up and I’ll swipe your legs!” Stiles said.

“Yes!” Scott said. “Ready! Do it!’ Scott jumped and Stiles swiped the sword under his legs. “That was awesome! Let me do that to you!” Scott then swept at Stiles’ feet and he jumps to avoid it. 

Jackson was eagerly watching. “This is totally going in my blog!” 

_ So your Uncle Scott and I fought for almost an hour until we just could not do it anymore. _

The two collapsed on the ground. “Well...who won?” Stiles said panting as he was on the ground.

“I don’t know. Guys, what do you think?” Scott asked. The two looked at the couch and noticed their friends had already left. “What? Where are they?! When did they leave?” 

“No clue. I was too busy focusing on the fight.” Stiles said still panting.

“Me too...dude this is crazy.” Scott said. “Maybe I can talk to Allison and see what she thinks.” 

The two got up and walked down to the bar, assuming that the rest of the gang would be there. And they were. “Finally, so who won?” Allison asked.

“Well...honey. Stiles is our best friend. We can’t just kick him out.” Scott began to say.

“You’re saying that you lost? The Scott McCall? Lost?” Allison said.

“Fuck no. We tied. But babe, what’s going to change? We already live in the same apartment. We have sex in our room. And on the couch when Stiles isn’t home. Or asleep.” Scott said.

“Dude.” Stiles said.

“Oh I thought you knew that…” Scott said.

“Well, I did...but still…” Stiles said with his voice trailing off.

“Allison, I say we stay put. None of us leave. And one day babe, we will get a place. Just us. But for now, just us...and Stiles.” Scott said laughing a little. 

Allison paused and thought about it. “I can’t….believe I am going to agree with you. None of us are leaving the apartment.” She said hugging. “Stiles, you gunna be down here for a bit?”

“Yeah, why?” Stiles asked.

“We are going to go have sex.” Allison said taking Scott’s hand and heading upstairs.

“Yep. You go have sex. I’ll have a beer.” Stiles said.

_ Later that night Allison woke up screaming. I ran to the living room to see what happened. _

“Allison, are you okay?!” Stiles said running out of his room.

“These swords have to go. I just had a nightmare that these weird demon things were trying to kill us. We were all fighting them and then one just appeared in front of me and was about to stab me, but I woke up.” Allison said with terror in her voice. Stiles and Scott hugged her. “So these are going, now!”

_ So kids, while having swords in your house sounds like a cool idea, it may cause crazy nightmares.  _


	7. Scott and Allison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Scott and Allison's wedding!

 

~~~The Year: July 2017~~~

_ Well kids, it was a rough 2 months. Danny and I broke up. I almost had to move out of the apartment. Lydia and I were barely talking, but it was time for a positive note. Scott and Allison were finally getting married. And everything went...well let’s see...let’s start right in the morning. _

“It’s my wedding day!” Allison said as she sprung out of bed. “Scott! Make sure you’re ready in an hour. Stiles, make sure you are ready...and that Scott is ready!”

A groggy Stiles strolls out of his room. He seems Allison dressed with her bags ready to go to the venue. “Allison. It is 6am. We do not even have to be at the hall until 2pm.”

“Well I know both of you. You will both sleep until 1 then you will rush to get ready and that will not be the reason you begin to ruin my wedding day!” Allison says getting yelly. 

“So I should find other reasons and ways to ruin your wedding day?” Stiles asks sarcastically. 

Allison got right in Stiles face, “Stiles. If you ruin my day. I will kidnap you in your sleep, take out one eye, wake you, feed the eye to an animal, and make you watch as it devours your eye. I will take you to an archery range and tie you to a target and just keep shooting until you are dead. Remember, I took archery lessons in high school.” Stiles eyes were wide in terror. “Do NOT fuck with a bride on her wedding day. GET READY!”  Allison said storming out.

“...I can sleep 5 more minutes.” Stiles said as he went back to bed.

_ So kids, I went back to sleep. I didn’t wake Scott. Then I heard my phone buzz. _

Stiles reached for his phone and answered, “Hello?” He asked tiredly.

“WHERE ARE YOU?! IT IS 12:30! I LEFT YOU AT 6!” Allison yelled at Stiles through the phone.

“We are doing some last minute wedding stuff!” Stiles said springing out of bed. “No worries - see you soon!” He said hanging up. As he hung up he heard Allison yell ‘Stiles!’ but he ignored it running to Scott’s room. “Scott, dude wake up! It’s your wedding day and we are really fucking late.” 

Scott was laying there in his suit sound asleep. “I’m ready.”

“Dude...are you okay?” Stiles asked.

“Allison made me sleep in my suit. She knew we would oversleep. But dude. I’m getting married today.” Scott stood up. “Like. I’m getting married...to Allison.” Scott said softly, but with a huge smile on his face. His smile quickly changed to terror. “Stiles. What if I suck at being a husband? What if...I suck at being a father…?” Scott’s voice trailed off.

Stiles saw his best friend in a way he had never seen him before. Vulnerable. He sat next to him and hugged him. “Scott, you’re going to be a great husband and a great father! You basically have raised me!” The two laughed. “Yeah you’re my best friend, but you helped me grow and overcome a lot of things. You were there when my mother passed away, you helped me when I thought I wasn’t going to pass Geometry sophomore year of high school, you supported me when I came out, and dude you and Allison are the best couple I know. You have been together for 8 years! Since the first week of college.” 

Scott began to get teary eyed. “Thank you Stiles. You’ve been there with us the entire time. You’ve always been around for the big moments. Even our-”

“Yep. I remember.” Stiles says cutting Scott off.

Scott laughed. “We really thought you were sleeping. It was 3am.”

“Scott, I know science wasn’t your thing, but it’s basic physics. If the top bunk moves, so does the bottom.” Stiles said. The two laugh as they reminisce. “I need to get ready!” Stiles jumped up. “I’ll be right back, then let’s go!” 

_ So I got my tuxedo on and Scott and I left for the wedding hall. We arrive at 1:30, 30 minutes before we had to be there. The wedding is going to start at 4pm. _

“Scott! Where have you been?!” Lydia asked. 

“Sorry, we are a little late.” Scott said. 

“Hi Lydia.” Stiles said not sure if she would respond.

“Stiles.” She said brushing him off. “Allison has been asking if you were here for hours.”

“Is she okay? What room is she in? I’ll go say hi.” Scott said trying to walk by.

Lydia slapped his chest. “YOU CANNOT SEE THE BRIDE ON HER WEDDING DAY!” 

Jackson entered the room. “The babe over there. Total buzz kill.”

Lydia got frustrated. “JACKSON! Allison already told you no hitting on guests!” She looked and noticed the woman. “Especially her own mother!”

“What? Then I can ask Allison ‘who’s your daddy?’” Jackson said smiling.

Lydia faked laughed. “Oh haha that’s funny. Oh Jackson, you have something on your face.”

“What? I didn’t see anything when I looked ear-” He was cut off with a swift slap in the face by Lydia. “Ow!” 

“You three go to the groom’s room!” Lydia demanded. 

The three of them went to their room. “...you dont think I have a chance of being your father in law?” Jackson asked.

“Dude. If you ask one more time I will get Mr. Argent and you can ask him if you can marry his wife.” Scott said angrily. 

Lydia came busting through the door. “We have a problem.”

Stiles thought this was a way he could talk to her. “What is it?” He stood up asking. 

Lydia just glared at him. “Not you.” She stepped aside. “Scott. The flowers will not be here. The camera man got in a car accident. Ironically, he hit the catering company. So we have no flowers, no camera man, no food, and no drinks.”

Scott stood there. “I-um-well-let’s-” He was speechless.

Stiles thought this was his chance. “I got this! I will figure it all out.”

Lydia just looked at him. “Fine, just take care of it.” And she stormed out of the room.

“Oh my gosh. OH MY GOSH!” Scott said freaking out. 

“Scott we will figure this out!” Stiles said. “Jackson, any ideas? You have a suit guy, do you have a camera guy? Food guy? Flower guy?”

“I’ll make some calls.” Jackson said walking out of the room.

“He going to go hit on girls, isn’t he?” Scott asked.

“Probably. But don’t worry, the best man is on it!” Stiles said exiting the room. He googled everything he could. Flower shops, local catering companies, photographers. 

_ Kids, I did everything I could to make sure Allison and Scott’s wedding was perfect. There was a really slim chance for things to get better. Somehow, your old man came through. I called in a few favors and was able to get everything your Uncle Scott and Aunt Allison needed. It was 10 minutes before the wedding… _

Stiles was walking back to Scott’s room when he was suddenly pulled into another room. Allison had pulled him into her room with Lydia. “Stiles, Lydia said you fixed everything?” Lydia was standing, looking upset out a window with her arms folded.

“Yes. Yes I did. Like I told Scott, you two are my best friends. I want your special day to be just that. Your special day.” Stiles hugged Allison and he saw Lydia’s upset face smile a little. He thought maybe she was finally coming around.

_ So kids, the wedding went off without a hitch. It was a beautiful ceremony. Uncle Jackson did not hit on anyone, until after the wedding. _

“Stiles, Stiles, Stiles. Let’s play my favorite game haaaave you met Stiles?” Jackson said pulling Stiles to a random guy.

“No Jackson, I don’t wanna play have you me--” Stiles was cut off by Jackson. He should have known Jackson was going to do what he wanted anyways.

“Hi, have you met Stiles?” Jackson said.

_ The guy was nice. We chatted a bit. We even danced together, but there was no connection there.  _

“Mind if I cut in?” Lydia asked. The guy stepped aside and began to dance with Stiles. “It was really great what you did for Scott and Allison.”

“Well, they are my best friends. I wanted their day to be great.” Stiles said. “So. Where are we?”

“Where do you want us to be?” Lydia asked. 

“I miss you, Lydia. I miss talking to you. I miss joking with you and laughing with you. I miss our connection.” Stiles admitted.

“I do too.” Lydia said pulling Stiles closer. “And…” Her voice trailed off.

“What?” Stiles asked puzzled.

“And...I wonder if... well Stiles...I forgive you...and I want to move forward…” Lydia said.

“Lydia Martin, are you asking me out?” Stiles said giggling.

“Shut up.” Lydia asked.

Stiles pulled her closer and kissed her. “Yes, I will.”

_ So the rest of the night was amazing. Aunt Lydia and I danced all night. Uncle Scott and Aunt Allison’s wedding was so much fun. It was the beginning of an excellent journey. Your Aunt Lydia and I were finally a couple. _


	8. Slap Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison gets tickets for a very popular carnival in the park, but Lydia won't go. What reason does Lydia have to hate parks so much? Jackson has an idea and Scott and he make a slap bet to find out.

 

~~~The Year: September 2017~~~

_ The Summer of 2017 Scott and Allison got married and your Aunt Lydia and I were dating. So there are no great stories. We mostly spent the time going on double dates and in bed just...cuddling. Once Fall rolled around, we learned a new story about your Aunt Lydia...something none of us saw coming. We were all in the bar one day and your Aunt Allison came in. _

“Hi guys! Guess what?!” Allison said.

“What?” Everyone said.

“I have five tickets for all of us to go to... THE YEARLY CARNIVAL!” Allison said excitedly.

_ Now normally, we wouldn’t be excited for carnivals, but this carnival was different. This was a three day carnival, with multiple concerts, magnificent rides, and superstar guests right in the middle of Central Park. _

“Yes!” They all said in excitement. 

“So, let’s meet tomorrow, 8am and go to Central Park together.” Allison said.

“Oh...it’s at a park? Yeah, I can’t go.” Lydia said.

Everyone looked at her confused. “Lydia, don’t you understand that this is the single most greatest thing to ever. It is as if Obama was President again. It is the best thing you will ever witness in your life. What is there to miss?!” Jackson said trying to convince her. 

“No. I’m not going.” Lydia said holding her ground.

“Lydia, this is the best event we always try and go to. Tickets go so fast it is nearly impossible to get tickets. We have to go!” Stiles said. 

“Have fun. I’ll stay here and watch a movie.” Lydia said nonchalantly. 

“This event is so -” Scott began.

“I just don’t like parks!” Lydia said loudly. “So drop it! I’m not going.” 

“Okay guys.” Stiles said gesturing them to all go and they left the apartment going down to the bar. “I’ll just stay with you.”

“No Stiles, no. This carnival sounds great. You seemed so excited, you should go.” Lydia said.

“Yeah, but it won’t be any fun without my girlfriend.” Stiles protested.

_ So Lydia and I went back and forth about whether or not she will go to the carnival or not. Meanwhile down at the bar… _

“So why do you think Lydia hates parks?” Scott asked.

“I mean, she’s from Canada. Do they even have parks in Canada?” Jackson asked sarcastically. 

“Jackson. Shut up. Maybe she had a bad experience at a park.” Allison said. “Oh maybe when she was young she went to a park and she was on a swing and some jerk came up behind her and pushed her so hard that she went too high for own liking and she cried and was humiliated in front of her entire class and couldn’t bare to show her face to her class for almost a week.” Allison said breathing deeply. 

Scott hugged her. “It’s okay baby.”

“Third grade was hard.” Allison said.

“Ha! That happened to you Allison?!” Jackson said. Scott kicked him under the table. “Ow! Hey I’m sorry. Wait...what if Lydia did a porno in the park?!” 

“Dude, why does your mind always go there? Is that even possible?” Scott asked.

“I think...no...I bet you! I bet you Lydia did porn in a park!” Jackson said.

“Okay, and I bet that she didn’t! What should we bet?” Scott asked.

“10 Million Dollars!” Jackson said.

“Yeah...no how about a slap bet? The ultimate bet!” Scott said.

“Slap bet? What’s that?” Allison asked.

“A slap bet is where you wager a certain amount of slaps to another person and whoever loses has to get slapped in their face as hard as they possibly can that many times!” Scott said eagerly.

“Well that just sounds dumb.” Allison said.

“You can be slap bet commissioner.” Jackson said.

“Oh, I’m more interested! What are my powers?!” Allison said. 

“You can make sure that neither one of us cheats and we get all the facts before someone slaps the other. Also, then you can keep track of the slaps. We can choose to have them all at once or have them extended from now until forever.” Scott said.

“I say we wager 5 slaps.” Jackson said looking at Scott.

“You’re on.” Scott said putting his hand out. The two shake on it. 

Jackson stood up. “Well, I should get home. I have a lot of porn to go through.” 

Scott and Allison rolled their eyes as Jackson left. 

_ The next day we all tried one way or another to get the answer out of your Aunt Lydia.  _

“TELL ME!” Jackson yelled at Lydia in the booth of Davis’.

“No, no, no! Now stop asking! I have to go to work. The news won’t report itself.” Lydia stood up and leaned over to kiss Stiles. “Bye Sweetie.” She passed Scott as he walked into the bar. “No I will not tell you!” She said storming away.

“Guys. I think I figured out why Lydia hates parks…” Scott said. Everyone had an intrigued look. “I have this lawyer friend, Marshall, and he said that people get married in parks in Canada all of the time, and often young.”

“She always talks about her friend in Canada who talks way too young.” Allison says. The rest of the group all gasps. “What if she is the friend…” 

The group all looked at Stiles. “...could my girlfriend be married?” 

Jackson raised his hand for a high five. “That is awesome.”

“No! I’m the mistress...masstress?” Stiles said puzzled.

“Yeah, mistress sounds about right there, Stiles.” Jackson said mocking him. 

_ That night Lydia and I were hanging out and I just calmly asked her if she was married. _

“SCOTT THINKS YOU’RE MARRIED SO I HAVE TO KNOW ARE YOU MARRIED TO SOMEONE ELSE?!” Stiles said.  _ As you can tell, your dad is great under pressure.  _

“What happened to respecting my privacy?” Lydia asked. 

“What about relationship things, like keeping no secrets?” Stiles said.

“Fine. I’m married. You happy?” Lydia asked. There was an awkward pause between them. “I’m married.” 

Stiles had a feeling that while he got her to admit it, there was still more. “Uh-huh, so when was the wedding?”

“June.” Lydia answered.

“Ah, Canada in June. Sit down dinner or buffet?” Stiles asked.

“Um, well..” Lydia began.

“Wow. Seems strange you would forget something like that.” Stiles insinuated.

“Well it is hard to answer because it was short. There were butlered orderves in the atrium and then we just danced the night away.” Lydia responded.

“Band or DJ?” Stiles asked.

“DJ.” She answered.

“Why did your husband leave?” Stiles asked. 

“Work relocation to Hong Kong.” Allison quickly answered.

“Husband’s name?” Stiles asked.

“Oh ummmmm. Well.” Lydia was nervous, but Stiles caught her.

“You were never married!” Stiles said triumphantly.

“Yes I was!” Lydia protested.

“Then how did you forget his name?” Stiles asked sarcastically. 

“Because well it’s hard to explain.” Lydia tried to lie.

“No wonder your fake husband moved to Hong Kong.” Stiles said rolling his eyes.

Lydia gasped. “He moved there for business!” 

Suddenly the door busted open. Scott and Allison were pushed in the door while Jackson triumphantly began talking. “Guys! I have news. I know Lydia’s secret.”

Lydia looked in shock. “No you don’t!” 

“Oh, don’t I Lydia? Or should I say...Lydia Glimmers?” Jackson said. 

Lydia was more in shock. “How do you know that name?”

“In my search to prove a point, I came across a random user from Canada who has a video that he sent me. I haven’t watched it yet because I wanted to bask in the glory, Scott.” Jackson said.

“Allison. I don’t want to be slapped…” Scott said with a hint of fear in his voice.

“Let’s watch” Jackson said.

“Guys, before you hit play. You have to know, I was young. The opportunity arose and I took it.” Lydia said.

“Yeah you did.” Jackson said smiling. He clicked the play button.

“Please Mr. Slayer. What can I do to pass?” The video Lydia asked.

“Well. I am sure we can think of some arrangement.” The video teacher said.

Jackson hit pause. “Ah-ha! Now, oh look, it’s slap o’clock!” Jackson went to slap him when Lydia rushed to stop him.

“Whoa wait, why are you slapping Scott?!” Lydia said in shock.

“Oh I slap bet Scott that you did porn.” Jackson said.

“Porn?! I wish. It would be less embarrassing.” Lydia said clicking the play button.

“Well, how about I...SING YOU A SONG!” The video Lydia said. Upbeat pop music began to play. 

“I was a pop and screamo singer in Canada.” Lydia said. Everyone was jaw dropped. “My single  _ Let’s Go to the Park _ was a hit and I went all over Canada singing the song in parks.”

“Oh my gosh.” They all said.  _ So we watched as the younger Lydia was performing her song.  _

Let's go to the park, everybody!

 

Come on Holland, come on Crystal,

Let's go to the park, you won't be sorry

Put on your newsboy hats

And your cool black lipstick

At the park, having fun is what it's all about

 

I haven't done my homework yet (That's OK!)

And you know how my parents get (Whatever!)

I don't care,'cause all my friends are gonna be there

Let's go to the park today

 

Everybody come and play

Throw every last care away

Let’s go to the park, today

Let’s go to the park everybody!

 

There's this guy I like

Met him at the water fountain

He's got hair like Lance Bass

And he does jumps on his skateboard

I hope he asks me out

Takes me to to the bridge

It'll be just him and me

(But don't forget the wolfie)

 

Dad says I'm too young to date (Lame!)

But baby, I don't want to wait (Let's do it!)

That's OK, I'm going to rock your body anyway

I'm going to rock your body 'til Canada Day

 

Everybody come and play

Throw every last care away

Let's go to the park today

 

I went to the park with a couple of friends

I had a whole week's rays to catch

I want to throw a frisbee to a dog

We came here to play and we came here to flirt

I turned around and who should I see

Prime Minister  Jean Chrétien

He said, "Young lady, I don't approve."

So I had to get down and bust a crazy move

Hit it Tyler, come on

Let's go to the park

 

Let's go to the park, everybody!

Everybody come and play

Throw every last care away

Let's go to the park today

 

Everybody loves the park!

Everybody come and play (Yeah!)

Throw every last care away (I love sunny days!)

Let's go to the park today

 

“That isn’t porn!” Scott says. “So Jackson, pick all 5 slaps now or 5 that I can do wherever and whenever I want.” 

“Ummmm. 5 wherever whenever…” Jackson said.

“Oh bad move!” Stiles said. “Why have that fear, when you can get them out now?!” 

“This is so embarrassing.” Lydia said.

“Hey hey hey. 15 year old me would have been all over you if I knew you back then.” Stiles said encouraging his girlfriend.

“So it’s not bad?” Lydia asked.

“Oh sweetie,” Allison said “yes it is.”

_ So kids, Lydia and I learned more about each other that day. Relationships are built on trust and learning. That day Lydia trusted us with a big secret. Our relationship was just beginning. _


	9. Bye Bye Roscoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles' car is about to finally hit 300,000 miles until something happens...

~~~The Year: October 2017~~~

_Kids, when_ _you live in New York it is common to walk everywhere, take the subway, or take a bus. People did have cars, including your old man. Oh Roscoe. Roscoe was my mom’s car and when I got my license she handed it down to me. It was my pride and joy._ _He was a blue and black 1980 Jeep CJ-5. Boy was Roscoe a great partner, until October 13, 2017…_

“Here we go Scott! Ol’ Roscoe is going to make it to 300,000 miles!” Stiles said excitedly as he drove down the road. 

“I can’t believe it! I met Roscoe when he was at 187,000 I think!” Scott said. “And here we are! 300,000!”

“Come on baby! One more mile!” Stiles cheered. “Woo-hoo!” 

“Oh dude, watch out for that pothole.” Scott warned.

Stiles was so excited he did not hear his best friend and went right over it. “OH! Speed bump!”

“No, Stiles that was a pothole!” Scott said. 

“What?!” Stiles said with terror in his voice. As he said this Roscoe’s engine began to sputter. “NO! NO! NO!” Stiles began to freak out. “Come on baby! You need a tenth of a mile!” Roscoe’s engine began to shut down. “Roscoe!” Stiles screamed out. 

_ So we called a tow truck to pick up Roscoe and he brought us all to the mechanic. Everyone else rushed down to meet us there.  _

Stiles was sitting with his head hung in defeat. Scott stood up and walked toward everyone else. “So...they say that to repair Roscoe it would be way more than the car is even worth. Stiles has to choose: either pay way more than he has or let them crush the car into a small cube.” Scott said, his voice getting quiet so Stiles did not have to hear those words again.

Lydia walked over to Stiles and hugged him. “I’m so sorry babe. I wish there was something I could do. I know Roscoe means a lot to you.”

“Yeah. He is a great car. What do I do?” Stiles asked in desperation.

“Trash that hunk a junk! You don’t need a car! We live in New York! Take a cab or the subway.” Jackson said.

“Dude. Respect the end of the jeep’s life!” Scott said.

“Jackson’s just mad cuz of the-” Stiles began and Jackson tried to cut him off. “What? Afraid they will know that the great Jackson has never driven?! And when he tried he freaked out in an empty parking lot going 10 mph?” 

“You’re lucky we are at your car’s funeral. Otherwise I would use some cruel words right now. Jerk.” Jackson said to Stiles. 

It took all Stiles strength to not punch Jackson square in the face. “You’re such an ass...I just can’t believe it’s over. It’s the end of Roscoe’s life.”

Lydia held Stiles’ hand. “It’s okay, Stiles. I’m sorry this is happening. Roscoe was a good car. We had a lot of fun in that car. Like back in August when we went to that park hung out under the stars, then we went in the backseat. Your stamina was up so high that day!” Lydia exclaimed. The rest of the group looked at them. “Oh...too much.”

“Roscoe has so many memories with all of us. You and I had some of the best sex in that car. That’s true, but that’s also, kinda, where Scott and I grew up and became friends. Remember?” Stiles asked Scott. Memories began rushing back to the two of them. 

_ When your Uncle Scott and I were kids, we used to hang out all of the time. Your grandfather was okay with video game, but he wanted us to play outside. We loved it. We would use Roscoe as a ‘secret base’ for all of our games. We would hide in him all of the time. When we were in high school we even took our dates to prom in Roscoe to save money instead of a limo. Roscoe took us on our journey from California all the way here to New York. He was an amazing car. _

Scott began to tear up. “Roscoe was a great friend man. We have a lot of memories. It’s up to you, do you want to spend $10000 to get him fully repaired? Transmission and Engine. Or...just put him to rest?” Scott could hardly say it himself. He could only imagine how hard this was for Stiles.

“Roscoe had a great life. He may not have made it to 300,000 miles, but damnit he made touched our lives in one or another.” Stiles said bursting into tears.

Allison interrupted, “Stiles...before Roscoe is sent away….we need to come clean about something.” Lydia went to her trying to say no. “Remember when I said I saw a couple of kids take a crowbar and hit the side of him?”

Stiles got very serious. “Yes. I remember.”

“Well, you see. Lydia and I were borrowing Roscoe one night while you were at work and we went to get Chinese. We were really thirsty so we stopped for a few sodas. When we were going home, I opened a soda and took a sip. When I did, a dog ran in front of Roscoe. I swerved to miss it, and I did. But, we ended up scraping Roscoe on a sign a few blocks away…” Allison’s voice trailed off.

Stiles held back anger. “Well. I’m glad you got good Chinese food then.”

“Actually, that was the place we both got food poisoning from.” Allison said. Stiles looked at her upset. “That’s not important. The point is, Roscoe saved our lives. We may not be here, Scott and I may not be married if it wasn’t for him.” 

Stiles looked through the window. He thought of the good times he had with Roscoe, but he knew what he had to do ultimately. “It’s his time.” Everyone gathered to hug Stiles.

_ Kids, your first car is one you will always remember. Roscoe is always in my heart and I love him. That’s why to this day I still have a blue Jeep. Roscoe Jr.  _


	10. Singles Stamina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson's gay black brother, Boyd comes into town and he has some shocking news for Jackson.

~~~The Year: November 2017~~~

_ In 2017, Scott and Allison were married and Lydia and I were dating. So that left your Uncle Jackson alone. We would stay at home, have movie nights, and that left Jackson in the bar alone. He had to be his own wingman, which did not usually work well in his favor. So one day he called for backup… _

“Guess who just got here and is on their way upstairs?” Jackson asked as he burst through the apartment door.

“Beyonce? If it’s not her, the Backstreet Boys, or N’Sync, then I don’t really care.” Allison said dismissing Jackson.

“My- wait for it - brother, Boyd!” Jackson said excitedly.

“Wait you have a brother?” Lydia asked.

“Yeah, he is just like me, he is awesome, always wears suits. I’d say the only difference is that he is gay.” Jackson answered.

“Huh, you have a gay brother. I didn’t see that one coming.” Lydia said.

“Well yeah, that’s not the only surprise.” Stiles said. 

Then Boyd came through the door. “Who missed me?” There he stood a tall, strong, black man.

“Boyd!” Scott, Allison, and Stiles said getting up to greet him with a hug. 

“Scott! Allison! Stiles! Damn, you look good. Heard you came out as bi, proud of you dude.” He said hugging Stiles. He then turns to Jackson, “and you owe me $5! Pay up!” He says.

“Wait did everyone bet on me being gay?!” Stiles asks. 

Everyone kind of affirmed the fact that they did. “Well, I bet that you weren’t buddy!” Scott says. “Of course you lost me some money…damn my nongaydar.” 

“Oh cute little innocent Scott.” Boyd laughs and rubs Scott’s head. “So bro. What is the plan for tonight?”

“We are all going to go to a club! ALL OF US!” Jackson said while the group let out a groan. “Now that Boyd is here I have the BEST wingman. Yeah Stiles, I said it. Boyd is the best wingman. Hurt? Hmm?”

“Jackson, it does, but I think somehow I will live.” Stiles said pretending to care.

_ So kids, your Uncle Jackson dragged us all out to a club. This was a very formal club, but kids you can always identify the singles vs the couples. Single people are always on the prowl, they are trying to get a date or just someone for the night. Couples are either going wild on the dance floor, or sitting, texting, noticeably dragged by friends and do not want to be at the club. We saw Jackson and Boyd go off and try be each other’s wingman. We noticed something was off tonight.  _

“Is something weird with Boyd?” Scott asked.

“Yeah that’s like the fifth hot guy to hit on him that he has turned down.” Allison said.

“Oh my gosh look! He’s checking his phone.” Lydia pointed out.

They all looked and saw Boyd checking his phone and was smiling. “Oh my gosh.” Stiles said. “We cannot tell Jackson! It will ruin him! Well ruin him more than he already is ruined.” Stiles looked around, but Jackson had heard him.

“Don’t tell me what?” Jackson asked. 

“Oh…” Stiles tried to come up with a lie.

“That, that girl has been checking you out all night and her dress has slowly been rising every time he walks.” Lydia said.

“Ha, challenge accepted.” Jackson said walking forward. 

“Well, we avoided that for now, but he is going to find out.” Allison said.

Boyd came over. “Hey guys, how is it going over here?” He said as he sat down with everyone. A man approached him offering him a drink. He was wearing a very tight v neck t shirt. “No thank you, I’m all set.” The rest of the gang looked at him shocked. “He’s in too good of shape. He’d just talk about his low body fat content the entire time.”

“Boyd...are you in a relationship?” Stiles asked.

“Stiles! ...Lydia is right here, just cuz you’re bi doesn’t mean you can hit on anyone!” Boyd said trying to change the conversation.

“No, that’s not what I mean.” Stiles said protecting himself. “I mean, you have been checking your phone, you haven’t went really hit on any guys...are you seeing someone and that’s why you haven’t gotten a date for tonight?” 

Boyd paused and looked around. “Look, Jackson doesn’t know yet and I don’t know how to tell him. It’s more than that though...he proposed to me. How can I tell the guy who hates marriage that his brother is getting married?” Boyd had a look of sadness on his face. 

“I know it’s hard, just go up to him, pull him aside, and tell Jackson.” Scott said,

“Tell me what?! You already told me about the girl over there. Newsflash, girls a guy in drag. Nice legs, but I don’t really like what’s between them.” Jackson said. “But seriously what’s wrong, Boyd?” 

Boyd and Jackson step aside for a minute. Boyd was nervous and took a deep breath. “Jackson. I’m engaged.”

Jackson paused for a minute. “Hahaha! Good one. Like my brother would ever be tied down. Nice, so look there are these two people over there we totally could --”

“No Jackson, I am actually engaged.” Boyd takes out his phone and shows him his background. “This is Isaac. We met about two years ago. I went to the park and saw a ground of guys playing lacrosse. After the game, I asked about joining the league and he was the one I talked to. We hung out that night, went on a few dates, and have been dating ever since.” Boyd looked up at Jackson who was standing there in shock.

“So, you want me to support you so that you can get married? Well. Well I won’t! I won’t allow this! You and I are supposed to be wingmen and brothers for life!” Jackson said getting upset. 

“We are, Jackson, but now I have Isaac and we are going to adopt a baby.” Boyd responded.

“Oh baby?! There’s going to be a baby?!” Jackson asked excitedly.

Boyd laughed, “Yes. We are going to be adopting a baby girl, Erica.” 

Jackson could tell that Boyd was happier than ever, with his fiance and soon to be daughter. “I’m so happy for you.” Jackson hugged his brother. “I support you and I want you to be happy. If you’re happy getting marrieeeeee…..marrieeee...married….whoa okay almost couldn’t say it there. If you wanna get married to Isaac, then I will be there, supporting you 100%”

“Thanks man.” Boyd said hugging his brother. 

_ We all went to Boyd and Isaac’s wedding a month later. It was a great time. Your Uncle Jackson cried, no matter how much he tries to deny it. We were all gathered to celebrate the love of the two people. So kids, life can be scary, but do not be afraid to tell each other anything. Or tell me anything. Or tell the world. Always be yourself. _


	11. Stuff and The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Lydia make some big life decisions...

~~~The Year: December 2017~~~

_ Kids, as you get older and begin dating you will probably have things from past relationships. A person may buy you a lamp that you keep on your desk. When you break up, what do you do with it? Well that’s what causes a big fight between your Aunt Lydia and me.  _

“Stiles. Who did you say that lamp was from?” Lydia asked.

“Ummmm. My sister?” Stiles lied. That was his go-to lie and Lydia had seen through it.

“Why can’t you just say that it was from a past girlfriend? Is it that hard?” Lydia asks Stiles in an upset tone. 

“Well, I don’t know. I just don’t wanna bring up the past! What good would talking about past relationships do anyways?” Stiles asked. “It would just bring up a fight.”

“Well tell me, be honest with me. What, in this apartment, is from a past relationship?” Lydia asked me. 

“Well. So the desk lamp is from a girl named Mary.” Stiles began.

“Uh-huh. Next?” Lydia asked trying to find out the truth.

“Okay, this pillow. It was so soft and I liked how it felt, so Olivia got it for me.” Stiles continued. “And the microwave and the fridge. Our old microwave broke and we had to buy a new one. This girl, Kristen, was crazy rich and would just offer to buy everything. She wanted to remodel the entire kitchen, but we stopped her after the those two.” 

Lydia stood there, arms folded, very upset. “At least you didn’t get anything important or sentimental. It could be something weird like your favorite sweatshirt I always wear.”

Stiles paused in terror. That was initially Danny’s sweatshirt. “Ummm.”

Lydia was outraged. “No! No! No! Who’s was it?!” She asked extremely pissed off.

“It was Danny’s.” Stiles said quietly.

_ Kids, Lydia and I had kind of avoided the topic of Danny since we got back together. If you remember I almost cheated on Danny with Lydia because I lied to her. I told her we broke up, but at that point we hadn’t. Danny then called while I was at Lydia’s, she found out, and we stopped talking. _

“Danny’s? DANNY’S?! You have let me wear your ex-boyfriend’s sweatshirt? Let me remind you, this ex-boyfriend was the reason we stopped being friends for a little while. And yet, you have let me lounge around and always wear  _ his  _ sweatshirt??? Stiles, do you even realize how that makes me feel?” Lydia said in a borderline yelling tone. Stiles was about to answer, but Lydia cut him off. “No! You don’t get to talk! Stiles I am so fucking mad right now! Sure whatever have a lamp and a microwave from some slut you slept with, but this sweatshirt?! From your ex-boyfriend! I cannot believe that you knew exactly where this was from, but you did not say ANYTHING to me! I have worn this so many times over the past few months. Now you can talk.”

Stiles was not sure where to start. He knew he could not just say nothing. “I’m sorry.” Stiles was able to muster out. “Look, he was a part of my life. It happened, and I’m sorry. We cannot just erase the past Lydia. It happened. And so did the other relationships.” Stiles could tell all he was doing was pissing off Lydia more. “All that matters right now, is you and I.” He walked forward and grabbed her hands. “I love you. You are my girlfriend. No relationship before matters right now. There is stuff, remnants from them, but that does not matter. What matters is you, us.” 

“Stiles. I love you too. But I cannot get past this. I want you to get rid of it.” Lydia said.

“Get rid of it??? All of it? I don’t have the money for a new fridge! What am I supposed to do?” Stiles asked her.

“Move in with me.” Lydia said quickly. There was a long pause between the two of them. 

“...what?” Stiles asked very confused.

“Move in with me...you can, uh, move in with me.” Lydia said stammering. 

Stiles paused, still very confused. “...How did we get here? You want me to move in with you?”

“We can do this can’t we?” Lydia asked.

“Scott and Allison and I have talked about one of us moving out and getting our own place. We just weren’t sure when we would be doing this.” Stiles said. “Do you really wanna do this?” Stiles said holding his girlfriend.

“Yes. I want to.” Lydia said and the two embraced going to the bedroom.

 

~~~The Next Day~~~

Stiles woke up in Lydia’s bed, he had spent the night after just discussing the possibility of them moving in together. He looked over at his girlfriend and realized how great he had it. He leaned over and kissed her. “Good morning.” He said to her.

“Ugh, five more minutes.” She said to him.

“We never really finished our conversation from yesterday…” Stiles said.

“Yes. And we can continue in five minutes.” Lydia said rolling over and pulling blankets over her head. 

“Fine.” Stiles laid there waiting for Lydia to wake up. He tapped his fingers and quietly sighed to himself.

“Fine, Stiles! I’m awake! What?” She said annoyed.

“Wow, you are not a morning person.” Stiles said. Lydia swung the pillow around her and hit him with it. “Hey!” The two laughed. 

“What do you want to talk about?” Lydia asked. 

“Well, so we decided to move in together? I obviously agree.” Lydia was smiling greatly at Stiles’ words. “Let’s wait though. It’s the holiday time. Let’s let Christmas and New Year pass first. We can let the craziness of the holiday’s pass and then we can move in together.”

Lydia smiled to herself. “That sounds like a good idea to me.” 

_ So kids, we decided to wait a month. Let the holiday’s pass. And can I just say...that may have been a good decision because what happens next we did not expect.  _

 

~~~The Year: January 2018~~~

_ So kids a month passed and Lydia and I were ready to move in together. We decided to have a romantic dinner at the restaurant with the blue french horn. _

“Lydia! The cab will be here any minute!” Stiles said waiting for her. 

“I’m coming!” She said. Lydia walked out wearing a beautiful caramel colored dress which shaped her body beautifully. 

“Oh my gosh. Wow. You look. Wow.” Stiles said smiling at her, leaning in and kissing her. “Let’s go!” Stiles said very excitedly. The two went downstairs where there cab was waiting. “I asked for this driver specifically. He drives Jackson a lot and is just a nice guy, his name is Deaton.”

Stiles opened the door for his girlfriend, “Hello!” Deaton said.

“Hi Deaton!” Stiles said. Lydia got in and moved over for Stiles to get in. Deaton begins driving to the restaurant. 

“Don’t you need to tell him the address?” Lydia asked Stiles.

“Nah, he just knows.” Stiles said laughing. 

They arrived at the restaurant and ironically, they were given the same table they had the last time they were here. “Aren’t you afraid someone will recognize you? Won’t they remember you stole the blue french horn?” Lydia asked in a hushed tone.

“Well, let’s hope not!” Stiles said laughing. The waiter came over and Stiles ordered them each a glass of champagne. “I  hope that’s okay. I just figured champagne was a good way to start dinner.”

“Not a problem.” Lydia said smiling. “This place is just as nice as I remember from our first date.”

“Did you think I would be a psycho and say that I love you only a few hours later?” Stiles 

asked.

“Well, I thought you were a nice guy and I liked you a lot, not sure how I felt about the I love you part.” Lydia said laughing.

“Here is your champagne.” The waiter said handing the glasses over to Stiles and Lydia.

“Thank you.” They both said thanking the waiter who walked away.

“To us.” Stiles said toasting.

“To us.” Lydia responded smiling. She went to take a sip and her whole demeanor changed. “No, no, no, no, no, Stiles, no, no, you can’t do this to me, no. I’m not ready for this no!” Lydia said pulling a ring out of the bottom of her glass. 

“Lydia wait---” Stiles began.

“No, Stiles. I’m sorry. I know we are planning to move in together tomorrow, but no! I am not ready to get married!” Lydia said freaking out.

“That’s not mine.” Stiles said jumping into the conversation. 

Lydia paused and looked at Stiles. “What?” 

“That’s not mine, Lydia.” Stiles said slowly. 

“It’s mine.” A random woman said who was at the table across from them. He took the ring and got down on one knee. “Emily, will you marry me?” 

“Yes!” Emily’s girlfriend said through her tears. The rest of the restaurant cheered.

“Oh...I’m….I’m sorry, Stiles….” Lydia said embarrassed.

“You were really freaked out….are you not ready to get married?” Stiles asked.

“I don’t think so. I’m not ready to settle down. I want to travel the world, enjoy my life. How can I do that if I am tied down?” Lydia asked.

“Wouldn’t you like to travel with someone you love?” Stiles asked.

“Yeah that would be fun. But then we would have to compare schedules and make time to travel and I’d have to wait for him and ugh I’m getting annoyed just thinking about it.” Lydia responded.

“Him?” Stiles asked. “Not me?” 

Lydia paused realizing what she said, “No, Stiles that’s not what I mean.”

“What about kids? Do you want kids?” Stiles asked.

“Then they would need passports, and traveling with kids is such a hassle. I just have never pictured my life with kids. I always saw myself just alone, enjoying myself.” Lydia said, her voice trailing off. 

Stiles paused.  _ Kids, I didn’t want to say what I said next, but I knew that for both of us, I had to.  _ “We have an expiration date, don’t we?” 

Lydia didn’t answer for a moment. The two sat there. “We can still be friends though, right?”

Stiles was upset, but he knew that this was for the best. “Of course...I assume we aren’t moving in together anymore…”

“Are you ready for me to take your order?” The waiter had come back. “Wait...aren’t you the one who stole the blue french horn? Elizabeth!” The waiter had called the manager.

“RUN!” Stiles said to Lydia and they ran out of the restaurant, down the street, and around the corner. “Oh my gosh! Haha! That was close!” 

Lydia looked at Stiles. She wasn’t done with their conversation from the restaurant. “Stiles, I do love you. I just think we want different things.”

“I love you too.” Stiles said, hugging her.

_ We decided to break up and it was hard at first, but kids time heals all wounds. It was difficult at first, and boy did I make some dumb decisions, but remember this: everything happens for a reason.  _


	12. How To Deal With A Break Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles deals with his break up with Lydia and makes some interesting choices...and one very life changing one...

~~~The Year: March 2018~~~

_ Kids, after you break up with someone it can be very difficult. You don’t want to get out of bed. You don’t want to really see anyone. You just want to lay in bed, eat ice cream, at watch tv. Or at least that’s what I did. _

Jackson came barging into Stiles’ room one night. “Okay, Stiles. It’s time for you to get out of bed and get back out there.”

Stiles groaned from underneath his blankets. “I got out of bed the other day.” 

“Stiles, you can lay in bed any day, but it’s St. Patrick’s Day! The day of luck for our people.” Jackson said.

Stiles sat up from underneath the blankets. “Neither one of us is Irish.”

“Irish? Please! Drinkers! Come on. I already set up a hot date for you!” Jackson said. “So get up, shave, shower, and get dressed! Stiles, I know you’re hurting about Lydia, but you can do this! Move on from her! I can make you forget about her!” Stiles raised an eyebrow confused. “No, not that way! But I think you will like the girl I have set up for you!” 

_ Uncle Jackson was right, to an extent. I had to get out of bed and get back out there. So I got ready to go out.  _

“How do I look?” Stiles asked Scott and Allison.

“Good! Stiles go have fun tonight! You deserve it!” Scott said.

_ Your Uncle Scott and Aunt Allison tried to make me happy. They made me pancakes with bacon, we watched Star Wars, and they did basically everything they could to help me move on from Lydia. The hardest part was we still hung out together as a group.  _

“Thanks, dude! Where did Jackson go?” Stiles asked.

“He said he would meet you down at the bar because your dates would be here.” Allison responded. 

“Thanks guys. I’ll see you later! Or maybe even tomorrow!” Stiles said leaving the apartment.

_ Now kids, while your Uncle Scott, Aunt Allison, and I loved living together, they were a married couple. They enjoyed their time alone. No matter how many times I reminded them, they would do it all over the apartment. And kids, when I say everywhere I mean every---why am I telling you this? Anyways, I walked down to the bar to meet Uncle Jackson and I saw him standing there with two very attractive woman who’s names I cannot remember, but they aren’t important to the story.  _

“Hey, this is my friend Stiles.” Jackson said introducing him to the woman. “Let’s go! Taxi!”

“Hello!” Deaton said as the girls, Jackson, and Stiles got into the taxi cab. 

_ So Deaton drove us to the club where the line curved around the building. _

“Dude there is no way we are getting in the club!” Stiles said.

“Stiles. Please. Hey, what’s the deal? Why is the line so long?” Jackson asked.

The guy at the door replied, “Look if it was just you two, I would let you in right now, we have way too many girls in there. We need more guys in the club.”

Jackson and Stiles looked at each other. “No. Jackson no we cannot ditch them.”

“Sir, are the girls in the club hotter than our dates?” Jackson asked.

“Some yeah, but I will say this. They are a hell of a lot drunker.” The guy said.

“Yeah they aren’t with us!” Jackson said. The guy let him and Stiles in leaving the girls outside. They walked in and it was like a sea of women. “Dude. Dude. Dude. Stiles. Dude” Jackson said freaking out and ran to dance with a girl who was alone.

_ So I was standing there, alone. Your Uncle Jackson was with some girl. So I went to the bar where this woman approached me and pinched my butt. _

“Whoa! Hey!” Stiles said.

“Sorry, but it’s St. Patrick’s Day! You gotta get pinched if you aren’t wearing green!” The woman said.

Stiles smiled. “Hi, I’m Stiles.” He said holding out his hand.

She held out her hand. “I’m Amy. You wanna join me for shots?” 

Stiles had not taken shots since the watermelon incident, but he figured what the hell just do it. “Sure!” Stiles and Amy began to take shots of whiskey. After about 4 shots, Stiles was drunk off his ass, as was Amy.

“You wanna do something crazy?” Amy asked.

“Hell yeah! But wait, where’s Jackson? Jackson!” Stiles called out. 

“Stiles? Who is this? Is everything okay?” Jackson asked.

“Jackson, this is Amy. We have been taking shots.” Stiles said with a slur in his voice.

“Want to go back to my place? We can go in the hot tub. I have a friend here with me for you too pretty boy.” She said to Jackson.

Stiles and Jackson were flabbergasted. Stiles was too drunk to care, while Jackson was just too horny. Amy got her friend and they went to her place. They got into the hot tub and Amy was sitting on Stiles’ lap. “Are you having a fun time?” She asked him.

Stiles, still very drunk, said “Yes!” And he began to make out with her. “This is a nice place you have here.”

Amy laughed to herself. “Thanks Biles.” 

“Stiles.” Jackson said correcting her. 

“She can call me Biles.” Stiles said as Amy was kissing his neck.

“Mommy! Amy is here! And she brought friends!” A little boy said standing on the porch.

“Shit! Run!” Amy said as the rest of them got out of the hot tub, grabbed their clothes, and ran. After running two blocks they stopped to catch their breath. “Damn I thought they weren’t coming back until tomorrow.”

“Who were they?” Jackson asked.

“I babysit their kids, but I was fired.” Amy said.

“What for?” Jackson asked.

“Sleeping with the dad, but like whatever. She wasn’t doing her job.” Amy said.

“Stiles? A word?” Jackson said pulling Stiles aside. “Stiles, this bitch is crazy. I know you wanted to forget about Lydia, but are you sure you want to with her?” 

Stiles paused and looked at Jackson. “I’m very drunk. Jackson? Why are we both shirtless and wet? Did we…”

“Okay, Stiles I think it’s time we go home.” Jackson said.

“No!” Amy interrupted. “We are just getting started. Stiles! Let’s get tattoos!”

“Yes! I’ve always wanted a tattoo!” Stiles said.

“No, Stiles. This isn’t a good idea.” Jackson said.

“Then go! Jackson, I am fine! Better than I have been in two months! So let me live! Aren’t you the one says live a little and not think?” Stiles said in his drunken state.

“Stiles…” Jackson. “Just, be okay.”

Stiles and Amy got in a cab and went to a tattoo parlor. “Need more to drink?” Amy asked Stiles as she pulled a bottle out of her purse.

“Yes!” Stiles replied taking a drink of the whiskey.

_ And kids, that is where I can’t remember anything. I woke up the next day in my bed, alone. To this day, I do not know where Amy is, where she went, or what happened that night. All I know is what Scott and Allison told me. _

“STILES!” Allison said laughing.

“What?” Stiles said confused.

“You got a tattoo?!” Scott said. “Of that?!” Scott and Allison were laughing very hard. 

“What!? I actually got the tattoo?” Stiles ran to the bathroom. “Oh my gosh! Why is there a bright pink butterfly on my lower back?!” Stiles said running back into the living room.

_ So kids, if I just went home like Uncle Jackson suggested I would have never gotten a pink butterfly tattoo. Then again, I would have never met Corey. But I’ll get to the story soon.  _


	13. How I Met Everyone Else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We hear the story of how Stiles met everyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any guesses who Blah Blah is? It will be revealed in time. ;) But guesses are welcome.

~~~The Year: April 2018~~~

_ Kids, in April of 2018 I met this girl on the internet. She was nervous about meeting the gang so I had to talk to them before she came to the bar. _

“So she is afraid to meet us?” Allison asked.

“Not meeting you guys exactly. It’s that you know how we actually met. She is going to go on and tell this story how we were waiting for the subway and a mad tried to take her purse and I punched him and saved her.” Stiles said.

“Please, who would believe that?” Jackson said.

“See, it’s a silly story isn’t it?” Stiles said,

“Yeah! You punching someone?! Hysterical!” Jackson said making the rest of the table laugh.

“So how did you actually meet?” Scott asked.

“We met online actually.” Stiles responded.

“It’s 2018, who cares if you met online?” Lydia responded.

“That’ what I said to her, but she is still insecure about it.” Stiles said. “So please just do not bring it up.”

“That’s crazy, how hot is she?” Jackson asked.

“No! Jackson, no! You are not going to try the crazy hot scale on her!” Stiles responded to Jackson.

“Fine!” Jackson said folding his arm like a child.

“What’s the crazy hot scale?” Lydia asked.

Jackson looked excited, he looked over at Stiles who was shaking his head. Stiles could tell Jackson was excited to tell this made up scale he made. “Fine, go on. Tell Lydia.”

“Awesome!” Jackson said practically jumping out of his seat. “So, a person is allowed to be crazy, as long as they are just as hot. Thus being said, you want your date to be above the diagonal line, indicating that they are hotter than they are crazy. This diagonal line is known as the Wanda Cosmopolitan Diagonal. I dated her and she practically played jump rope with the line. She shaving her head, then losing ten pounds. Then she stabbed me with a fork, then getting a boob job. The bottom-right corner of the scale is the most dangerous. That is the Danielle Gillespie zone. She was another girl that I dated. She not only gained twenty pounds, I tried to break up with her and she almost killed me with a brick! So I guess we will see where she falls on the scale.” Jackson said.

The rest of the group looked at Jackson all confused. “You are insane.” Allison said.

“Oh here she is!” Stiles said standing up. “Guys, this is…”  _ Huh, kid’s her name is….ummmmm...well you see….okay I can’t remember every single detail so for the sake of telling the story…  _ “This is Blah Blah.”

“Please, call me Blah.” Blah Blah said,

“This is Jackson, Robin, Allison, and Scott.” Stiles said introducing his friends.

“So Blah Blah, tell us, how did you meet our Stiles here?” Jackson asked with a smug smile on his face.

“Oh, what a great story!” Blah Blah said. “I was waiting for the subway standing all alone. I was keeping to myself and reading my book, when all of a sudden this man came out of nowhere and tried to take my purse!” The gang all gasped, knowing it was a lie. “I know! I tried to fight back, but he pushed me to the side and ran off. Luckily, Stiles was there, saw him, and punched him. The man collapsed on the ground and Stiles got my purse back for me. He is such a knight in shining armor.” Blah Blah said smiling.

“Wow! What a crazy coincidence! That’s crazy! It’s like something you would read online!” Jackson said waiting for Blah Blah to respond. “Online...ONLINE!” 

“Stiles! You told them?!” She said angrily.

“I’m sorry! They are my best friends! They don’t care! As long as they know that I am happy, it does not matter how we met!” Stiles said defending himself. 

“So you guys don’t care we met online?” Blah Blah asked.

“No! We all meet people in different ways!” Lydia said.

“Well, how did you all meet Stiles?” Blah Blah asked the group.

“Well, Scott and I have been friends since the first grade.” Stiles began. “We were on the playground playing tag with a big group of people. We were running when all of a sudden we crashed right into each other and fell on the ground. The other kids all helped Scott, no one cared about me. Until Scott stood up and he helped pick me up. The other kids had made fun of me, they did not want me to play with them. Scott felt bad and we went on the swings together. Ever since then, Scott and I have been best friends. Elementary school, middle school, high school, college, and post college. We moved all the way from California here.” Stiles said smiling.

“Wow, that’s incredible.” Blah Blah said.

“Yeah actually Scott and I met Allison in college and they have been dating ever since, and now they are married.” Stiles said.

“Oh and how did that happen?” Blah Blah said very intrigued. 

_ Kids, when you’ve been a couple as long as Scott and Allison, you will have perfected the ‘how we met’ story.  _

“Spoiler Alert: The story ends with awwwwwws.” Scott said.

“Awwwwwww!” Blah Blah said.

“It starts with it too!” Scott laughed.

“It was the first day of college…” Allison began.

“I was in my room was suddenly there was a knock on the door…” Scott continued.

“I needed some help setting up my new tv. So I thought I would ask my neighbor, but I 

was not sure if they were the ones who could help. I had seen them around and they did not seem like they were the most tech savvy. So I walked down the hall and just chose a door and fate intervened. I knocked on the door…” Allison was smiling.

“And I opened the door and it was love at first sight.” Scott said smiling and kissing Allison on the cheek. 

“Awwwww!” Blah Blah said. “And how did you two meet?” Blah Blah said indicating that Jackson and Lydia were a couple. 

“No no, hahaha, no no, no no, just no, no, absolutely not, no no no no. We aren’t -- No no, no, no. Haha.” Lydia said laughing.

“Really? 16 no’s? Am I that horrible?” Jackson said smiling. “Why not tell the story of how Lydia met Stiles?” He said with a very horrible tone in his voice.

“Oh how did you two  _ friends _ meet?” Blah Blah said.

“Oh we don’t wanna hear that ----” Stiles began, but Jackson cut him off.

“It was right over there Blah Blah. Lydia walked into the bar and Stiles thought he found the one. So he took her on a date told him he loved her, made things awkward and they decided to be friends. Stiles then began dating a guy named Danny, you do know that Stiles is bi right? Well Stiles almost cheated on Danny with Lydia because Danny is now in Germany. Lydia found out and they stopped being friends. Then at their wedding they began friends again and started to date. They dated about 7 months and that was what 4 months ago? Yeah so that’s how they met. Crazy right?” Jackson said.

_ You kids know how much the gang all loves each other, but in that moment we all wanted to just punch your Uncle Jackson right in the face. _

“So your friends with a single girl who is your ex? And you’re bi and friends with this guy who dresses in tight suits that frame his body very nicely? Hmmm? Stiles? Seems a bit weird to me!” Blah Blah said.

“No it’s not like that. Lydia and I have both moved on, we just realized we are way better friends. And trust me, I have no feelings for Jackson. He is so not my type.” Stiles said.

“Please! I am everyone’s type! You’d be lucky to get with this.” Jackson said laughing.

“Oh so now you’re going to openly hit on him in front of me?” Blah Blah said getting very angry. “How exactly did you two meet?”

“Funny story. I was in the bathroom ---” Jackson was cut off by Blah Blah.

“I swear if you say anything about his dick or something going into somewhere, I am out.” Blah Blah said. 

“Please! Like he could handle this.” Jackson said resuming his story. “Anyways, I was in the bathroom when Stiles walked in so I pretended to be sad saying my brother and I were here mourning after a funeral. Stiles felt really bad and bought the entire story. I figured if it worked on some dude in the bathroom then the drunk chick I was trying to hit on would buy it, and she did.”

“Well, at least you didn’t get with Stiles. I’ll be right back, I have to use the bathroom.” Blah Blah explained getting up and exiting to the bathroom.

“Wow…” Scott said.

“You made that awkward, Stiles.” Jackson said.

“Me? ME?! You told her Lydia and I dated and that I almost cheated on Danny! How did I make it awkward?!” 

“Well, let’s look at the board. Blah Blah came in equally hot and awkward, but as she has talked she has gotten even crazier, but in no way hotter. She’s getting awfully close to the Danielle Gillespie zone.” Jackson stated.

Blah Blah came back. “Stiles, can we talk?” She asked pulling him aside. “You know, Stiles. I think I should go. You have your two married friends and your two side hoes. This is too much for my too handle. I didn’t think you were that much of a dog!”

“Whoa wait! They aren’t my side hoes and I am not a dog!” Stiles said defending himself.

The gang overheard and Scott stood up. “Hey, Blah Blah. Stiles is a real nice guy and if you can’t see that then that’s your problem!”

“Oh what? You hook up with him while I was in the bathroom to get him on your side? You know what, Stiles? Next time you log on to play Overwatch, do not invite me to play!” Blah Blah said storming off.

“...Overwatch? You met her by playing Overwatch?” Jackson said with a very judgemental tone.

_ So kids, just don’t lie about how you met anyone. And remember, some people are just crazy.  _


	14. Tattoo Removal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets his tattoo removed and starts to fall for Dr. Bryant

~~~The Year: May 2nd, 2018~~~ The First Session

_ So kids, after 2 months I figured it was time to get the butterfly tattoo removed from my back. I went to a dermatologist’s office to start the session’s to remove my tattoo. _

“Hello, my name is Stiles. I have an appointment with Dr. Bryant.” Stiles said to the receptionist.

“Dr. Bryant will be with you soon.” She said. 

“Thank you.” Stiles said taking his seat. 

_ I sat there anxiously waiting. I have heard tattoo removal hurt a lot and your dad is not the best with pain. _

“Lower back, pink butterfly tattoo?” The receptionist said. Stiles and another woman both stood up. “Uhh, Stilinski.” Stiles embarrassingly raised his hand and walked into the room. “Dr. Bryant will be right in.” 

Stiles sat there anxious. He was waiting anxiously for the doctor to come. Stiles got up and paced. The door began to open and Stiles jumped into his seat.

“Mt. Stilinski?” The man said walking into the room. Stiles was in awe. The man had a nice muscular build, he was about average height, and Stiles was in awe of his handsomeness. “Umm, hello?”

“Hi, sorry. I’m Stiles.” Stiles held his hand out. And Dr. Bryant grabbed his hand tightly. “Sorry, I just was not expecting a guy doctor.”

“Ah yes, most people react that way, I understand. You can call me Corey. So a pink butterfly tattoo on your lower back? Drunk New Years? Bad break up?” Corey asked.

“Bad break up at the time, but I’m completely moved on and open to any new possibility.” Stiles said. 

“That’s a good way. Okay so sit on your stomach please and let’s have a look.” Corey said. Stiles did what Corey said. Corey lifted his shirt and examined the tattoo. “Okay, so this should take about 10 weeks. Come in once a week for the next 10 weeks and we can get it done. We can do the first one today if you’d like.” 

“Sure!” Stiles said. He wanted to just spend time getting to know the sexy doctor that would be looking at his lower back for the next 10 weeks. Stiles watched as Corey grabbed the equipment. Stiles could not help but admire Corey’s ass in his tight pants.

“I do have to warn you, it will be painful. Are you ready?” Corey asked.

“Yes I am.” Stiles took a deep breath. “I actually have a high tolerance for pain. I’m pretty sure that I can handle anything you throw at MEEEEEEEEEE!” Stiles began to scream as Corey began the procedure.

“Dr. Bryant, are you okay? I thought I heard you screaming...oh….my apologies.” The receptionist said laughing to herself as she left the room.

_ So kids, I went back to the bar to tell the gang about Corey. _

“I have just met the One!” Stiles said.

“Here we go again.” Scott and Allison said in unison. 

“What’s the supposed to mean?” Stiles asked.

“Oh, nothing. Go on, tell us about them.” Scott said.

Stiles glared at the two of them. “Well I had my first session with Dr. Bryant and get this, he is a guy! A hot sexy dermatologist! Can you believe that?”

“And do you know if he’s gay?” Allison asked Stiles.

“Well no, but I have to go for 10 weeks so hopefully I can find out. He is so dreamy.” Stiles said drifting into a daydream of him and Corey embracing. “I will find out. To quote Jackson, challenge accepted. Wait where is Jackson?”

“Oh he said challenge accepted and something about some girl and then he left. So probably having sex with some random girl.” Lydia said. The gang all rolled their eyes.

Stiles had a smile still on his face with one person on his mind: Dr. Corey Bryant.

 

~~~The Year: May 9th, 2018~~~ The Second Session

_ So kids, a week later we went to my second session with Corey and it was just as painful as the last, but I wanted to try and get to know him more and for him to know me.  _

“Ah Stiles, good to see you again. Sorry I’m late I only get a few minutes for lunch.” Corey said to Stiles.

“You as well. How was your week?” Stiles asked.

“Umm..it was alright. Busy. Home issues. How was yours?” Corey asked.

Stiles sat there and figured this was his moment to tell him he is bi and to see if Corey is gay or bi. “It was alright. My friends tried to set me up on a couple of dates. Didn’t really work out.” Stiles lied. 

“Why not? Were you not into her?” Corey asked.

There it was. Stiles’ window. “Well, on them I was not. The other I wasn’t into  _ him.  _ I’m bisexual.” Stiles said throwing it out there.

“Ah okay. It can be hard out there for guys like us.” Corey said.

“Oh so you’re bisexual as well?” Stiles asked.

“I usually don’t get this personal with patients, but I’m actually gay.” Corey said.

“Oh cool. Yeah it can be hard.” Stiles said. He was not sure where to go with this.

“Okay, lay back and let’s begin!” Corey said changing the subject. “Just remember, it will hurt.” Corey began to procedure. Stiles felt the burning pain against his back. 

“Fuck!” Stiles said through the pain. After a little while, the pain ended and session two was over. “Damn. Well, that was a little less painful.” Stiles exclaimed.

“Well, it will be just as painful each time, but hopefully as time goes on, you get used to it. You didn’t scream as loud this time.” Corey said laughing.

“Thanks, well Corey. I will see you next week.” Stiles gave him a hug. “Oh, sorry. I’m a hugger.” 

“It’s alright.” Corey said. “See you next time.” Corey left the room.

 

~~~The Year: May 16th, 2018~~~ The Third Session

_ I was sitting in the room and Corey was late, which had not happened. He was about 10 minutes late until he finally walked in. _

“No! I have to go I have a patient. Spend time with your daughter.” Corey said hanging up his phone. “I am so sorry you had to hear that. It’s my ex.” Corey paused. “Sorry you don’t want to hear about my personal life.” 

“No it’s fine! Is everything alright?” Stiles asked.

“My ex, Mason, and I were high school sweethearts. We went to college together and thought everything was great. We even adopted a daughter together. Her name is Hayden. He just barely makes the time to see her and it’s really bad. We wanted to make sure we maintained a relationship with our daughter, but he just doesn’t put in any effort.” Corey shakes his head. Stiles could tell he was getting emotional so he stood up and hugged Corey. “Thanks. So, ready to get started?” 

“Yeah.” Stiles said laying down. Stiles lifted his shirt up. 

“Session 3. Here we go!” Corey said firing up the laser on Stiles’ back. Stiles enduring the pain. He made sure not to scream. He wanted to sound tough. He did wince a little, but he figured that was way better than the screaming he was doing the first session. “All set.”

“Thanks, Corey.” Stiles got up. “I’m sorry about your ex. I hope it all works out though.” Stiles hugged him once more.

“Thanks, Stiles. I hope you are right.” Corey said breaking the hug. 

_ Kids, I had my answer. Corey was gay and now all I had to do was use my charm to win him over. _

 

~~~The Year: May 23rd, 2018~~~ The Fourth Session

Stiles was getting ready for his fourth session when he decided to try to flirt with him. “I can’t help but notice, you spend a lot of time looking at my ass.” 

Corey was a little taken back. “Umm, Stiles. What?”

“It was a joke. Haha.” Stiles said his voice trailing off. “I’m sorry. I was just trying to...ummm shit. I don’t know. Forget it.” 

“It’s okay. It was funny.” Corey said laughing. “Caught me a bit off guard, but it was funny. Here we go.” Corey fired up the laser. Stiles was caught off caught a bit, but he was ready for it. Stiles finally had a tactic to try and avoid the pain. He lightly bit hit lip, but he thought about Corey. He would think about how good Corey’s ass looked in his pants. Or think about how soft Corey’s lips looked and how Stiles just wants to know what his lips feel like. “Okay, all done.” Corey said interrupting Stiles’ daydream. “Well, I will see you next week!”

 

~~~The Year: May 30th, 2018~~~ The Fifth Session

_ I was halfway done with my sessions and I figured that it was time to just ask Corey out.  _

“Hello Stiles.” Corey said entering the room. Stiles could not help but notice Corey even more so today. The way his shirt hugged his body, the way his pants hugged his legs and ass. Everything about him made Stiles’ stomach jump. 

“Hi Corey. We are at the halfway point!” Stiles said excitedly. He laid down on the table and lifted his shirt up.

“Here we go then.” Corey said beginning the treatment. Stiles continued to endure the pain thinking about how sexy Corey was. It helped Stiles pass the time, but he would get an uncomfortable boner sometimes. “All set.” Corey said and Stiles sat up. “So you will definitely see the butterfly...fly away.” Corey and Stiles both laugh. “Seriously though, especially now it will be fading more and more. So I guess I will see you next week then, Stiles.”

“Wait!” Stiles said making Corey stop walking. “I have a question to ask you. Would you possibly like to go out sometime?” Stiles asked him awkwardly. He paused waiting for the answer.

“Stiles, I’m flattered. You are very cute, but there’s a policy about dating patients. I’m sorry.” Corey said.

“It’s okay. Just know this, only five more sessions and I won’t be a patient any longer.” Stiles said with a wink leaving the office.

 

~~~The Year: June 6th, 2018~~~ The Sixth Session

_ After the fifth session, I had gained some confidence in talking with Corey. I had already put it out there that I was interested in him. I just had to win him over and by the end of the sessions, he would be all mine.  _

“Ah Stiles. How was your week?” Corey came into the room asking.

“Pretty good. Went to work. Hung out with my friends. Waiting for the butterfly to finally be gone.” Stiles said laughing.

“Yes, let’s get to work.” Corey said. Stiles laid down on his stomach. This time he let Corey raise his shirt. He liked the feeling of Corey raising his shirt and wished he would take it all the way off. It had been a while since Stiles had really had any type of sexual interaction. He just kept thinking about Corey’s hands. He wondered if Corey was looking at Stiles’ ass or his body. Could it be possible Corey felt the same way? “And we are done.” Corey said and Stiles sat up.

“Well this was fun. Only a few more sessions. Then I won’t be your patient anymore.” Stiles said smiling.

Corey laughed. “I will see you next week Stiles.”

 

~~~The Year: June 13th, 2018~~~ The Seventh Session

_ I knew time was running out and I had to be as forward as I could with Corey.  _

“Hi Stiles.” Corey said walking into the room. Stiles had already been laying on the bed, his shirt up a little higher than usual. “Wow. You are ready! I guess we should get started then!” Stiles made sure that he was wearing his tightest skinny jeans so his ass was perfectly on display. He even wore a jockstrap, just to make sure his ass was framed very nicely. Stiles even tried to put his ass in the air a little, that is until Corey turned the laser on. He did not think he could hold his ass up that long. He knew he could not move while the laser was on. “And we are all done.”

Stiles sat up. “Only a few more sessions left! Then I can ask you on a date.” Stiles smiled at him trying to read his expression.

“Stiles, like I said you are a really nice guy, but I’m going to say no.” Corey said sadly.

“Why though? I won’t be your patient anymore! You already said I’m a nice guy! Get to know me more on a date.” Stiles protested.

“Stiles, you’re a great guy, but I’m a single dad. That’s tough. I have a lot on my plate with work and Hayden. You understand that, right?” Corey asked. Stiles could tell he was being sincere. 

“I understand.” Stiles said hanging his head. “I’ll see you next week.” 

 

~~~The Year: June 20th, 2018~~~ The Eighth Session

_ After I went to the eighth session with Corey, I decided to go to the bar talking with the gang. _

“Okay, I just left my appointment with Corey. Only a few more sessions and then I can ask him on a date!” Stiles said.

“Dude.” Scott said sounding disappointed.

“What???” Stiles asked.

“Stiles, this guy already said no…” Lydia said. “Why ask and get hurt?”

“Well, I haven’t officially asked him. I am waiting until the ten sessions are up to hear officially.” Stiles answered. 

“Stiles, we don’t want you to get hurt.” Allison said.

“It’s true. Plus I went down to see how great this Corey guy is.” Jackson said. “And you should know that he has a secret.” 

Stiles paused for a second and looked at Jackson. “Well, what is it?” He asked.

“One second. I have to pee.” Jackson said getting up.

“You’re kidding. He doesn’t know a secret about Corey.” Stiles said.  _ We spent the next  _

_ two minutes in silence waiting for your Uncle Jackson. _

Jackson came back and sat in the booth. “So anyone catch the game last night?” He asked.

“WHAT’S THE SECRET?!” Stiles bursted out. 

“Oh that. Well I walked in pretending I had a mole, I used a freckle. I thought it was pretty ingenious. I even drew on it a little to make it -- ow!” Stiles hit jackson over the top of the head. “Fine! When Corey got back in the room he was saying to a doctor how he wishes he could kick his ‘folliculaphilia.’ I was confused too, so I googled it quickly and apparently it is the fact that he can only be attracted to guys with beards.” Jackson said.

“Well this gives me an idea for next week!” Stiles said.

 

~~~The Year: June 27th, 2018~~~ The Ninth Session

_ So kids, I did not shave all week and I had a decent amount of facial hair for my moustache. I thought that maybe this would work and I could win him over. _

“Hello Stil--- HAHAHAHA!!!!” Corey began uncontrollably laughing. 

“What is it? What’s so funny?” Stiles asked very confused.

“Well, I’m sorry, but your friend Jackson came in.” Corey began and Stiles groaned and rolled his eyes. “He said he had a funny prank and he wanted my help. Plus since you like me, you were an easy target.” Corey said nudging him.

“I’m going to kill him.” Stiles said to himself.

“I’m sorry, but you have to admit, it is kind of funny.” Corey said.

“I guess. 9th session, here we go!” Stiles said laying down and lifting his shirt.

“Alright!” Corey said firing up the laser. After a little while, Corey said they were done. “Hey, I’m sorry for the prank…” 

“It’s okay. I guess it was a little funny.” Stiles admitted and he began to leave the room.

“You look much better clean shaven, by the way.” Corey said, which made Stiles stop in his tracks.

He looked back at Corey. “Thanks. I’ll see you next week for our final session!” Stiles said.

“See you then! Oh remember, we have to meet Monday because Tuesday is the 4th so we will be closed.” Corey said.

“Thanks, see you then.” Stiles left.  _ So I went down to the bar and told Jackson about his prank. _

“Hahaha!” Jackson said. “I knew you would totally fall for it!” 

“Jackson, what’s that?” Scott asked. Jackson looked confused. “There on your face?” Scott asked. “Oh it’s my hand.” Scott slapped his face. “That’s two!” 

_ So kids, Uncle Jackson thought he would get away with pranking me, but Uncle Scott was nice enough to use one of his slaps for me. I sat there thinking all hope was lost, but I knew there was still one session left to win Corey’s heart. _


	15. How To Turn A No Into A Yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles does what he can to convince Corey to go on a date with him now that he is not his patient.

~~~The Year: July 3rd, 2018~~~ The Tenth Session

_ Kids, I went to my last session with Corey on July 3rd, 2018. I was ready to finally ask him out, officially. That last session, the laser was the least painful it had ever been. I endured every last second of that session. I know that it was possible that it would be my last time seeing Corey. _

“And we are done!” Corey said powering off the laser. “The butterfly is officially gone and will not be coming back.” Corey had a look of disappointment on his face. “Next time, think before you ink.”

“Haha, well I do not plan on getting anymore tattoos.” Stiles said, laughing nervously.

“Well, if you get a dolphin surrounded by flowers or something crazy, you know where to find me.” Corey said.

“Well, I am officially not your patient anymore, Corey.” Stiles said standing up. “So, Dr. Corey Bryant, will you go on a date with me?” Stiles asked.

There was a long pause. “Stiles, look.” Corey began.

“Oh no.” Stiles said.

“You are great, and very cute. I have my daughter to think about. You’re a great guy, Stiles.” Corey said in a very sad tone. “You should go, the office is closing soon.” Corey gave Stiles one last hug. “Have a great 4th of July, Stiles.” He said then breaking the hug and walking out of the room. 

Stiles stood there disappointed. Corey warned him of the answer, but Stiles could not get past his feelings. 

_ So kids, that was it. Corey had denied me. So I went back to the bar to tell the rest of the gang. They sat there, at our booth, with a beer waiting for me. _

“Hey bud.” Scott said hanging Stiles the beer. “How are you feeling? What did Corey say?”

“I’m fine. He just needs to focus on his daughter.” Stiles said.

“That makes sense, Stiles. I’m sorry. I know you really fell for him.” Allison said. “Are you going to be okay?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. I think it may be for the best. A guy like that, with a daughter. Maybe it was too much. But, I did find him cute, sweet, charming.” Stiles drifted off.

Jackson nodded. “Know what I think it’s time for?”

“If you say have you met Stiles, I will make sure you fail any hook up attempt you make tonight.” Stiles quickly responded.

“But, uh, geez buzzkill.” Jackson said. “I’ll be back.” And Jackson got up to hit on a girl at the bar.

“It’s fine. I’m fine.” Stiles said drinking his beer. “I thought I found the one, but maybe it was just not meant to be.”

Lydia grabbed Stiles hand, “You will find them, Stiles. Guy, girl. They will find you. You’re a great guy.” Stiles turned red a little. Jackson came back to the table and Lydia made fun of him. “Oh, Mr. Big Shot. Strike out with that blonde bimbo at the bar?”

Jackson was aggravated. “Can you believe it? She said no! To me!”

Stiles then went quiet and thought back to Corey’s response.  _ “You are great, and very cute. I have my daughter to think about. You’re a great guy, Stiles. You should go, the office is closing soon. Have a great 4th of July, Stiles.”  _ Stiles then had a realization. “Oh my gosh.”

“What is it?” Scott asked.

“It’s Corey. He didn’t say no…” Stiles said.

“What?” Allison asked. “You said he denied you. I thought that meant that he said no.” Allison, as well as the rest of the table was very confused.

“He did not say the exact words no. He just said I was a nice guy and he had to think about his daughter. He didn’t deny me. I’m going down there again!” Stiles said standing up.

“Wait!” Lydia shouted stopping Stiles. “Didn’t you say that the office is closed? 

“Oh true...this gives me all day tomorrow to plan.” Stiles said. “In two days, I will take him on a surprise date.”

“Woah, careful dude that sounds kinda rape-y.” Scott said.

“No!” Stiles roared. “He says he only has a few minutes for his lunch break...I have a plan!” Stiles began to tell his friends what he had in mind to make a perfect date for Corey.

_ So kids, that 4th of July I spent the entire day planning how to make my date with Corey as absolutely perfect as possible. I pulled a lot of strings and called up a lot of friends. I wanted to make this perfect. I made sure everything was set in place. On the next day, I got to his office right around when he got a lunch break. I stood outside, holding a rose. I wore a suit. Uncle Jackson was very proud. I waited for Corey to come out of the office. _

~~~The Year: July 5th, 2018~~~

“Stiles! Hi! What’s…” Corey began to ask very confused.

“You never said no.” Stiles said. Corey half smiled. “I know you have a break for lunch, so let me take you out now.” 

“Stiles, I want to, I do really, but I only have a few minutes before my next appointment begins.” Corey said disappointed.

“I know.” Stiles said very proudly. “I planned for that. Aaaand, 2 minutes on the clock. Go!” Stiles grabbed Corey’s hand. “Taxi!” Stiles called out and Deaton’s taxi rolled up. 

“Stiles? What’s this? I only have two minutes!” Corey protested.

“I know. Can we go to the Howling Cafe?” Stiles asked Deaton.

“Howling Cafe? Stiles that’s right next door.” Corey said confused. Deaton had driven the twenty feet.

“Here we are!” Deaton said.

Stiles hurried Corey and himself out of the cab. There was a table laid out with a grilled cheese on each plate with a glass of white wine. Stiles pulled out Corey’s chair acting like a gentleman. “So college?” Stiles asked.

“Standford. You?” Corey asked.

“NYU, with my friends Scott and Allison.” Stiles answered.

“Oh, I went to high school with a guy who went there, maybe you know him? Dylan O’Brien?” Corey asked.

“Nope. Maybe you know my friend from Stanford. Michael Johnston?” Stiles asked. 

“Nope. Not a clue.” Corey answered.

“Can we get the check please we are trying to catch a movie in 10 seconds?” Stiles asked the waitress who was Allison. Stiles left money and the two got up from the table. “Taxi!” Deaton pulled his taxi up.

“Hello!” He said as Stiles and Corey got into their cab. Deaton knew where to go so Stiles did not direct him.

“Here we are!” Stiles said as the two got out at an electronics store next door. There was a TV in the window that Scott was manning from the inside.

“Are we going to miss a movie? What movie are we seeing?” Corey asked. 

“ _ Manos: The Hands of Fate _ ! But only the good parts of course.” Stiles answers.

“Oh, of course.” Corey said laughing. A few images went across the screen. “Wow, horrible movie!” 

“I know, right?” Stiles said laughing.

“I almost walked out like 10 times!” Corey said.

“Time to get you back to work. Taxi!” Stiles said and Deaton drove up. 

“Hello!” Deaton yelled from the taxi.

Corey paused a moment. “Eh, I think we could walk it.”

Stiles tapped the top of the taxi giving Deaton a signal. “Goodbye!” 

“This was fun!” Corey said holding Stiles’ hand. 

“Well here is a….” Stiles began as Allison came running with food in a bag. “Doggy bag. And. Boom! 2 minute date!” Stiles said. He and Corey were holding hands laughing.

“Stiles. This was great. I cannot believe you did this all for me.” Corey was turning red. “You really are an amazing guy.”

“Well thank you. Now one final question.” Stiles snapped his fingers and Scott ran by putting a rose in Stiles’ hand and running back again. “Corey, will you accept this rose?”

“You did not just pull a Bachelor on me!” Corey said and the two laughed.

“I did.” Stiles laughed. “Seriously, will you want to go out again?” Stiles stood there holding the rose smiling.  _ I may have been smiling kids, but I was going insane on the inside.  _

“Of course, Stiles.” Stiles handed the rose to Corey. Corey turned away to go inside, but he paused. “Fuck it. I can be late once.” Corey turned back around and ran into Stiles’ arms. He kissed Stiles’ lips. The kiss was soft and sweet.  _ It was perfect kids. You always hear people say how they feel fireworks when they meet the one. There was a whole symphony of fireworks. The kiss was amazing.  _ “Wow.” Corey said breaking the kiss. The two gazed into each other’s eyes.

“So are we…” Stiles began.

“Boyfriends.” Corey said smiling then kissing Stiles again. The two smiled as they kissed. 

_ So, I took a chance with Corey kids, and it paid off.  _


	16. First Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has his official first date with Corey

 

~~~The Year: July 2018~~~

_ Kids, first dates can be complicated, especially since Corey and I had our two minute date. I wanted to top that for an actual date, but I knew that that would be a very hard thing to do.  _

“So Stiles, where are you and Corey going on your date tonight?” Scott asked Stiles who had his head buried in his phone.

“Huh? What?” Stiles asked snapping back into reality. “Oh...I have no clue man. It’s our, like, first date. Yeah we had the 2 minute date, but how can I top that?” Stiles knew the answer. He couldn’t, but he was going to do his best to try. “What can I do?”

Scott paused. “Allison!” He called. She came out of her room.

“What is it?” She asked sitting in the chair next to their couch.

“How do you think Stiles can top the 2 minute date he had with Corey?” Scott asked. Allison paused a moment and pondered on the question.

“Stiles, you made a pretty impressive first date. So why not just try a normal date out to dinner? Get to know each other more?” Allison asked.

“Hmmm. I guess that is not such a bad idea.” Stiles said. “Yeah, casual and co-ul.” 

Everyone just looked at Stiles, until Jackson broke the silence. “No, Stiles. No.” 

_ So kids, I texted Corey to meet at Davis’. I figured if the date went really well we could just go right upstairs. _

_ “Dad!” The daughter said in a disapproving voice. _

_ What?! I’m kidding!...well kind of...Anyways. The gang sat at their normal booth and I grabbed a table near the window. I waited anxiously for Corey. We planned to meet at 8:30pm. I found out that night that when Corey sets a time, he is very punctual. He does not run late, but he will arrive just on time and as you know that makes your dad very anxious. But at 8:29pm, Corey walked in and my heart skipped a beat. He wore a navy suit that fit his body very nicely. He looked absolutely amazing. _

“Wow!” Stiles stood up hugging him. “I mean, just. Wow.” Stiles was absolutely speechless. “I feel way underdressed.” Stiles was wearing jeans and a plaid button up shirt.

“You look great.” Corey said kissing his cheek. “I’ve never been to this bar, do you come here often?” 

_ Kids, I paused. If I said yes, would he think I’m an alcoholic? If I said yes and that I lived upstairs, would he think I was being too forward? I really was not sure what to say, but if I learned anything from my past relationships, honesty is best. _

“Yes actually. My friends and I come here a lot. We usually sit over at that booth.” Stiles pointed to the booth where the rest of the gang was sitting. Corey sat down and then noticed they were hiding behind menus while they eavesdropped. “Oh and there they all are.”

“Isn’t that the waitress from our last date?” Corey asked looking at Allison.

Stiles laughed, “Yeah, I asked my friends to help plan it for us to have a great time.” 

“Well, I’d love to meet them!” Corey said eagerly.

“In a little bit! Definitely! But maybe we can have time, just us first?” Stiles said. He heard a groan from someone, probably Jackson, at the fact that they had to wait for Stiles to bring Corey to the table. 

“Of course.” Corey said smiling. 

“I know we got acquainted and attracted to each other during those sessions when you checked out my ass the entire time.” Stiles laughed. “But I am sure there is so much more we do not know about each other.”

“That’s true.” Corey responded. “Well, you know I work at a tattoo removal clinic. I am  divorced with a daughter, Hayden.” Corey took out his phone and showed Stiles pictures of Corey and Hayden. Stiles could tell that besides work, Corey loved his daughter and she was his whole world. Stiles gave a slight smile. He thought it was cute how excited Corey was getting as he talked about his daughter. “Now, she can be pretty critical of the guys I date, so do not be surprised if she doesn’t like you at first.”

Stiles then thought in terror. He was not sure if Corey would keep dating him if his daughter didn’t like him. “Well, let’s hope that doesn’t happen. I hope she will like me.” Stiles said holding on to Corey’s hand. Corey smiled and began to blush at Stiles’ touch. “Just don’t tell her you looked at my ass for ten weeks.” Stiles said jokingly, he and Corey laughed.

“Hayden has a sarcastic personality too, so I think you two will get along great.” Corey added.

_ So kids, we spent the next two hours just talking and getting to know each other, but I knew it was time for the rest of the gang interrogate him.  _

“So your friends are looking a little restless. Should we go join them?” Corey asked. 

Stiles paused a moment. He knew his friends were ready with a million questions for Corey, but he had no idea what would possibly come out of their mouths. “Yeah, let’s go. Just know my friend are very protective of me.” Stiles led Corey to the booth where the gang was sitting. Scott tried to look intimidating, Allison actually looked intimidating, Jackson looked excited, and Lydia looked inquisitive. With such different looks on their faces, Stiles had absolutely no idea what he was in for. “Guys, this is Corey. Corey, this is Scott, Allison, Jackson, and Lydia.” 

“Hi, Stiles has told me to so much about all of you.” Corey said. 

Scott talked first. “Nice to meet you, Corey. Are you two going to sit?” Stiles grabbed two chairs to add to the end of the table. 

Allison folded her hands on the table. “So. Corey. What are your intention with our Stiles?” She asked.

Corey and Stiles both laughed at the question, until they realized she was serious. “Oh, umm. Well I really like Stiles. We just started dating so I am not sure, but I think...” Corey paused.

Allison looked intrigued by what Corey was about to say. “You think...what?” Everyone grew quiet and Corey was turning a bright red. 

“I don’t know...It’s silly, but do you guys believe in fate?” Corey asked.  _ Right then and there the gang knew Corey was right for me.  _ “I believe we all have that one person out there for us, and sometimes life has a funny way of putting them in our lives. I think fate put Stiles and I together. Who knows where this crazy road called life will take us, but I’m happy that right now, I have Stiles to be on the journey with me. 

The gang all awww-ed. “Oh I can’t pretend to be intimidating anymore! You guys are too cute!” Allison blurted out. 

Corey looked at his watch. “Oh, I should get going before I miss the last train back to New Jersey.” 

“I’ll walk you out.” Stiles said standing up. “I’ll be right back.” He said to the rest of the gang.

“It was nice meeting all of you!” Corey said. The two walked outside. “I’m really happy that I got to meet them. Your friends are great.”

“So, did you really mean what you said in there? About fate an all?” Stiles asked Corey. 

“Of course, I wouldn’t lie about that!” Corey said defensively. 

“No! I’m glad! I think the same way, and I agree with you.” The taxi drove up to bring Corey to the train station. “I wish you could stay the night.”

“Me too, but I have to get home to Hayden. Hopefully in the future we can do that.” Corey pulled Stiles in for a deep kiss. “I’ll text you later.”

“Miss you already!” Stiles said. He and Corey laughed and smiled. 

_ Kids, there were so many things that made me fall for Corey. He was quite attractive, he was a great kisser, but those are not the reason I fell for Corey. Corey showed me that he was a genuinely nice and caring person on this date alone. I went back into the bar to see what the gang truly felt about him.  _

“So?” Stiles asked.

“I love him!” Allison said. “He has the Allison approval.”

“Stiles, this guy isn’t like anyone you have ever dated, but he is perfect for you.” Scott said.

“Eh, why tie yourself down? You’re young.” Jackson said, but we all just rolled our eyes. “But, I guess he is good for you.”

“He’s hot, but I’m hotter, so I approve.” Lydia said smiling.

_ The gang approved. I was happy. Corey and I were happy. This was a new chapter in our lives and we were ready to see where life takes us.  _


	17. Swingsets at the Park

~~~The Year: August 2018~~~

_ Kids, in August 2018 your Aunt Lydia was expecting a visitor from Canada. One of her ex boyfriends, Matt. She arranged to meet him at Davis’ one day.  _

“Oh gosh I am so nervous.” Lydia said practically squealing 

“So tell us more about this Matt guy.” Stiles said. 

“Well, he wore these tight hard rock cafe t shirts, he plays in a band, and we dated all summer. Well it’s Canada so that’s one week in July. It was the best week of my life.” Lydia let out a sigh. “Until after a gig he told me that he was dumping me for my best friend, Robin. Then asked me to finish loading the instruments into his van.”

“God, please say you did not do that.” Stiles said. Lydia was silent. “Lydia! Why did you let him do that?! He at least drove you home right.” Lydia sipped her scotch quietly. “You let him walk all over you!”

“Please, this loser ex of yours probably is some washed up loser.” Jackson said.

“Take that back!” Lydia demanded in anger. “Matt is ten times the man you are. Plus, I am trying to prove that I won the break up.”

“‘Won the break up’” Scott asked.

“Yep!”

“Well, let’s count points. Lydia is a reporter which is what she wanted to do. What did Matt want to do?” Allison asked.

“He was in a band, but he still is. However I am a news reporter. I think that wins.” Lydia says.

“Point Lydia.” Scott says.

“Matt still lives with his parents.”

“Point Lydia.” Stiles said. 

“Matt isn’t married and single.” Lydia said.

“Ha! Point Matt.” Jackson said.

Everyone show Jackson a look. “Well, I’m not either, but I have these.” Lydia says as she gestures to her breasts.

“TWO points, Lydia!” Jackson said eagerly to which Lydia punched him in the arm. “Ow!” 

“He should be here any second. I wanted to dress hot and show off my tits so he can see what he lost.” Lydia said reassuring her outfit. “I want to prove that I won the break up.”

_ Kids, in some break ups there is a winner and a loser. The winner can see they lost someone that would hold them back or just is not great for them. Matt walked into Davis’ and everyone could tell that Lydia was the clear winner. It was clear to everyone, but Lydia. _

“Wow.” Allison said.

“Oh my gosh. He got hotter.” Lydia said squealing.

_ We were all confused, we had never really seen this side of Lydia before. She looked like she was melting at his presence. What was more confusing was this Matt guy. He walked in with a t shirt that was about two sizes too small, he had a beef gut, was going bald, and just looked kinda homeless. Kids, I have to say we all knew Lydia won the break up. Someone just had to tell Lydia that. _

“Hi Matt…” Lydia said trying not to giggle.

“Oh hey babe. Long time no see.” Matt said hugging her. “These your friends?”

“Yeah these are them. Wow. You’re still so awesome.” Lydia said practically melting on to the floor. Everyone sat there confused.

“So Matt, how did you and Lydia meet?” Allison asked.

“Ah, I starred in her video.” Matt responded.

“Umm, excuse me, sir, but I have watched  _ Let’s Go To The Park  _ about 15 thousand times and not once have I seen you in it.” Jackson interrupted.

“Oh, no I was in the other one.” Matt responded.

“Wa- there- is- she---THERE’S ANOTHER ONE?!”  Jackson sprung up from his seat and ran out of the bar.

“Babe, you never told them about  _ our  _ video?” Matt asked. “You were amazing in it, I just was there to look pretty.”

Lydia giggled. “Look pretty hot.”

“What is happening?” Stiles said confused.

“Yeah, I guess I did kind of star in that video.” Matt said.

_ We all begged your Aunt Lydia to give us the video, but she was too consumed with Matt to even notice we were there. That night Matt and Lydia got back together. Things between them were great to the naked eye. But we all hated Matt. He was rude, inconsiderate and just kind of sucked. Until one week later. _

“Matt, you guys completely rocked this gig.” Lydia said handing Matt the instruments loading up the van.

“Yeah, Lydia we have to talk. I’m getting back together with Robin.” Matt said.

“Ha, very funny.” Lydia said.

“No seriously. Her parents have new heated floors, an infinity pool, and they just got a new lizard that looks really cool.” Matt said.

“Wow. Um. Okay.” Lydia began to walk away.

“Wait babe.” Matt said stopping Lydia who ran back to the van.

“Yes?” She asked.

“Can you finish loading the instruments before you go?” Matt asked. 

Lydia stood there outraged. “Fine. Hand me that guitar.” She took it, screamed, and slammed it into the sidewalk. “I’m glad we are done.” Lydia said walking away.

_ Normally, your Aunt Lydia would have gone to Davis’ and told us what happened. Instead, she just wanted to go home. She got an unexpected visitor.  _

There was a knock on Lydia’s door. “Okay, I have looked on YouTube, Facebook, Twitter, Pinterest, I even relogged on MySpace, but I cannot find this video.” Jackson was saying walking into Lydia’s apartment. He noticed she was sad. “Hey, hey, hey. What is going on? Are you okay?”

“Matt dumped me after his gig tonight.” Lydia said sniffling.

“Yeah, Lydia. That happened like what 10 years ago?” Jackson said brushing it off.

“It happened again tonight.” Lydia said sitting down.

“Oh...hey...It’s okay.” Jackson said sitting down next to her.

“Fine. I will be right back.” Lydia said standing up. Jackson sat there confused. He was not sure what exactly she meant. She came back with a DVD in her hand. “I will show you this.”

“Are you sure?” Jackson asked.

“Yes.” She put the DVD in the player. The music began playing.

 

Met you at the park

Didn't hear their warning remarks

My friends said I was a fool (You're a fool) (Shut up)

Cause you were older and got kicked out of school (You're so rad)

Together we were gonna travel the globe

From Alberta to Ontario

But now I'm swinging on

Swingsets at the park (Swingsets at the park)

Thought I could fly when we went up high (thought I could fly)

(But Now) Eternity turns to black and white

It was the greatest week and a half

Of my life

We used to go to the park

Back for happiness we would embark (so close)

On our favorite bench

We'd sit and talk and you taught me to French

You're good at pull-ups and have radical hair

I hate my dad, he's so unfair (you don't understand our love)

But now I'm swinging on

Swingsets at the park (Swingsets at the park)

Thought I could fly when we went up high (I was wrong)

Eternity turns to black and white

It was the greatest week and a half

Of my life

It's crazy

No one gets me

Swingsets rust away

Come back please

I changed my mind

Let's go all the way

I’m ready

Let’s do it

I miss you

Swingsets at the park, Swingsets at the park (I miss your hair)

Thought I could fly when we went up high (I thought you were the one)

Swingsets turn to rust (I'm ready, let's do it)

And all that's left is some rust the next day (rust the next day)

Swingsets at the park may be cute..(I'm on the pill now)

But now all they do is remind me of you (let's go all the way, you said it'd be OK, I'm sorry)

Swingsets swing away

  
  


“That was my triumphant flop of a sequel to  _ Let’s Go To The Park.”  _ Lydia said quietly.

“Wow. That was...really bad.” Jackson said laughing. “I’m sorry, Lydia. We can keep that between us….but I have a question…”

“You want to watch it again don’t you?” Lydia asked.

“So much!” Jackson responded.

_ So your Aunt Lydia and Uncle Jackson watched the video again, and again, and again.  _

_ Until they stopped watching and the two hooked up. _


	18. Dowisetrepla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson deals with new feelings. Allison and Scott make a purchase they may soon regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! Sorry I have written in a while. I am in grad school and in theatre so shows and finals took over my life, but I am back! Hope you enjoy!

~~~The Year: September 2018~~~

_ Kids, your Uncle Jackson has woken up in a lot of strangers beds, but this was one bed he did not expect to wake up in.  _

“I just slept with my best friend’s ex.” Jackson said laying there.

“And I just slept with my ex’s friend.” Lydia said.

“Best friend.” Jackson correcting her. They laid there in silence. 

“Oh my God. OH MY GOSH. How could I have done this to Stiles?” Lydia said hysterically. 

“It’s fine. He’s with Corey. I mean…” Jackson’s voice strayed off with guilt. “Is it really that bad?”

“Jackson! Of course this is bad! We cannot breathe a word about this to anyone. You hear me? No one will know that we slept together!” Lydia demanded.

“You’re right. This never happened.” Jackson said sighing.

“Okay, good. We can just go to see everyone later, separately, and pretend it is a normal day.” Lydia said. 

“Hey Lydia, guess who nailed a hot news anchor last night?” Jackson said laughing and raising his hand for a high five. Lydia glared at him. “Too soon?” 

“Get dressed and go home. I’m going in the shower, be gone when I get back.” Lydia demanded.

_ So your Uncle Jackson left Aunt Lydia’s. But there was only one thing on his mind, he did not regret what just happened. He knew that he should, but he was starting to have feelings for Aunt Lydia. Later that night we all met at the bar. _

“You guys will never guess what happened!” Allison said.

“What? Nothing happened! Nothing at all! Why would you say that?” Jackson said.

“Ummm. What? We will get to that later, me first.” Allison said confused at Jackson. “Scott and I...found an apartment!” 

Everyone cheered, except Stiles. “But wait. So you guys are moving out?” 

“Yes...I think it’s time the two of us get our own place. Maybe eventually start a family with us and our five kids.” Scott said.

“Yeah, us and our two kids.” Allison said correcting Scott. “It’s not that far, plus the price is super cheap! We can definitely afford it.” 

“Well what about taxes, fees, utilities...floors, windows.” Stiles said trying to convince them.

“Okay, now you’re just saying words. Stiles, it’s time. Plus you’re with Corey! Maybe somewhere down the road, he will move in with you.” Allison said.

Then Lydia walked in and Jackson began to turn red. He loved the sight of her. She was a completely different woman to him now. He was entranced by her presence. 

“So what are we talking about?” Lydia asked sitting down. 

“Scott and Allison are hookin- looking at a new place. They’ve made ou-picked out a good one!” Jackson said stammering nervously. “I’ll get us another round!” Jackson left the table in a rush to go the the bar. “Bobby! Another round!”

Everyone looked at Jackson confused, everyone except Lydia. She knew exactly what was up with him. “Let me go help him with those.” She looked over and saw Jackson twitching and freaking out. “Calm down!” She whisper yelled at him.

“What?! I’m calm! I’m calm! No one even knows we…” Jackson began his sentence and then Lydia gave him a look of death.

“We nothing. You came over, I showed you  _ Swingsets at the Park  _ we had a good laugh, and you left. That’s it.” Lydia demanded. Jackson began to speak, but she cut him off. “No. No Jackson. And Stiles cannot find out.” Lydia grabbed two of the glasses and walked away, leaving Jackson to carry three.

Jackson watched as Lydia walked away. He grabbed the other three glasses, and went back to the table. He walked back to the table feeling defeated. 

“So where is this new place?” Lydia asked.

“This beautiful place that  _ everyone  _ is talking about! Dowisetrepla!” Allison said.

Everyone paused. “Dowistr- what?” Stiles asked.

“Dowisetrepla! You’ve never heard of it? Well I guess it is just too classy for you.” Scott said sarcastically. 

“We actually have to get going back there to finalize the paperwork. We will see you guys later!” Allison said.

_ So kids your Uncle Scott and Aunt Allison went to their new place and they were in for  surprise. _

“Excuse me sir,” Allison said to the cab driver. “What is going on here?”

“Oh, you don’t know? The sewage treatment plant is down there. Unfortunately that street is directly downwind of it.” The cab driver says. 

“That street? Where we are headed?” Scott asked.

“Yeah. Those poor saps who live there. HA! Should have known before they bought it.”

“Downwind...sewage treatment plant...Dowisetrepla.” Scott and Allison said. “Fuck.”

_ So kids, there may be a good deal on an apartment, but check the surrounding area or you will do what your Uncle Scott and Aunt Allison did. _


	19. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles learns what Jackson did. Stiles and Corey pass an important milestone in their relationship.

 

~~~The Year: September 2018~~~

_ Later that month, things started to get wrong and break apart. It all began when Jackson came to Davis’ after an incident with his boss. The only one to be found was your Aunt Allison.  _

Jackson walked in defeated, but tried to play it off. “Wassup?”

“Where’s the poop Jackson?” Allison asked.

“What?” Jackson asked.

“Jackson, I had a dog when I was a kid who would always poop in the house when we were gone. When we got home he would that same face you have on because we knew somewhere in the house he left poop. So something happened, where’s the poop Jackson?” Allison said.

“Please. You wouldn’t know if anything was wrong.” Jackson said brushing it off.

“Oh like a couple of weeks ago, the day we got our apartment. You were tweaking out. I said I would get to it later, it’s later. So where’s the poop, Jackson?” Allison said drinking her beer. 

“Okay, but promise not to tell anyone… especially Stiles.” Jackson said in a hushed tone.

“I promise.” Allison said knowing that the conversation was about to become very serious.

“Well...a few weeks ago I was with Lydia and she...showed me another music video.” Jackson began.

“Really?! That’s it? Did you think that we would be mad that you found out first?” Allison asked.

“No...it’s what happened after. We watched the video a few times and then we kissed.” Jackson said. 

“Jackson…” Allison began to say.

“No wait, I’m not done.” Jackson’s tone was serious and not at all braggy. “We kissed. It was amazing. I held her close to me and soon we were making out. She was upset with that jerk Matt and I was there.”

“Jackson…” Allison began to say again.

“I’m still not done. After that, we went to her bedroom and we hooked up.” Jackson said looking down.

“Jackson…” Allison began to say again looking more worried.

“Wait. This was not a normal hook up. Lydia is amazing. She’s beautiful. I’m now looking at her in a different light. She’s like an angel to me now. I just wish…” Jackson began.

“Jackson…” Allison tried to say to him.

“I just wish I felt sorry for it. I mean I do feel bad I betrayed Stiles, hell I broke the bro code, but with her things just felt right….Stiles can never know, Allison.” Jackson said disappointed.

“Jackson…” Allison said pointing behind Jackson. Jackson turned around. There stood Stiles his face expressed sadness, despair, and he was pissed off. 

“Stiles...I” Jackson began, but Stiles took off. Jackson went after him. “Stiles!...Stiles!....Stiles!” 

_ I walked about 5 blocks kids with your Uncle Jackson yelling my name and following me. Eventually I got fed up. _

“What?!” Stiles turned around. “What Jackson? I heard everything you told Allison. What more could you possibly say!?” 

Jackson froze. “Dude, you’re my best friend. I’m sorry. You heard me say that I am sorry I betrayed you, right?! I am, I’m sorry that I slept with your ex-girlfriend. Stiles, I am sorry I hurt you. Please. Can you forgive me?” 

Stiles looked at him, the angriest he had ever been to Jackson. “No. Jackson. I can’t forgive you. You know why? You always talk about your infamous ‘bro code’ isn’t one of them bros before hoes? Wouldn’t that include sleeping with you friends….”

“Best friend.” Jackson cut him off. “Not important right now.”

“Your friend’s ex-girlfriend? Jackson, Scott and Allison were going through old stuff in the apartment and wondering what to keep and what to get rid of. Maybe…” Stiles began to say.

“No….Stiles….” Jackson said pleading.

“Maybe you and I are just growing apart and I need to get rid of you too.” Stiles said.

“What are you saying? Are you saying that you do not want to be bros anymore?” Jackson asked.

“No. I’m saying I do not think I want to be friends anymore.” Stiles said walking away.

_ Kids, friends drift apart sometimes. Your best friends will stick by you even if you say something stupid. Sometimes you will fight and maybe not talk for a bit, but if you are true friends, you won’t lose each other. Your Uncle Jackson and I had a falling out, but, as you know, it wouldn’t last that long. So I went home to find Corey waiting for me outside. _

“Hey babe….oh what’s wrong?” Corey said pulling Stiles in for a deep hug. Stiles instantly broke into tears. “Shhhh. Shhhh. It’s okay, I’m here. Let’s go inside. It’s about to rain.” 

Stiles looked up and saw the sky. It was dark, water began to emerge from the cloud. There was a rumble of thunder and then a bolt of lightning. It was as if the world knew what just happened and was sad for Stiles and Jackson. 

Corey held Stiles’ hand and the two walked inside the building, up to Stiles’ apartment. They laid in bed, Corey holding Stiles. “Jackson and I aren’t friends anymore.”

“What? Why not? What happened?” Corey asked.

“He slept with Lydia, but that’s not why. He always says he has his ‘bro code’ and he goes and does this?” Stiles said. “He betrayed me.”

“I get it, Stiles.” Corey said holding him. “Are you sure you two aren’t friends anymore? Or is this just a fight?” 

Stiles paused. “I told him we weren’t friends anymore. Corey, trust is very important to me and he broke my trust. How can I forgive him?”

“He’s one of your best friends, Stiles. Think about it.” Corey said. “How about we get some rest? I got a sitter for Hayden tonight, so I can stay here.” 

“I’d like that.” Stiles said. Corey then rolled over and turned off the light. Stiles leaned and began to kiss Corey. Stiles melted into the kiss. Their lips were warm against each other. This sensual kiss began to turn passionate and hot. Stiles was getting horny. The most he and Corey ever did was make out, this was the first time he was spending the night. Stiles took off his shirt, then took off Corey’s. He looked into Corey’s eyes and noticed something. “What’s wrong?” Stiles asked.

“Nothing….” Corey protested. Stiles gave him a look.

“Come on hun, I just told you about me and Jackson.” Stiles laid next to him. “Don’t make me do it.” 

Corey gave him a half smile, “You wouldn’t dare.”

Stiles had a menacing smile on his face. “Don’t test me, I will.”

“No you wo-” Before Corey could finish his sentence Stiles was tickling him. Corey couldn’t help, but laugh. “Fine, fine! It’s just….It’s been a while.”

“It’s okay, it’s been a while for me too.” Stiles said. “But we have each other now. How long has it been for you?”

Corey paused in embarrassment. “....7….”

Stiles looked amazed. “Whoa! It’s been 7 months for you too!?” Stiles was excited that they had this in common, until he looked at Corey’s face. “What?”

“....years.” Corey said looking uncomfortable. 

“Oh….” Stiles said. “Well that’s okay Cor. We do not have to until you’re ready.” 

“Thanks Stiles. I just haven’t since even before the divorce. It kind of fucked me up.” Corey said growing sad.

“Hey, hey. Forget about that jerk.” Stiles big spooned Corey. “Let’s get some rest cutie.” Stiles wrapped his arms tight around his boyfriend’s chest. “You are with me and I will protect you.”

Corey kissed Stiles’ arm. “Thanks Stiles, goodnight.”

Stiles was getting sleepy. “Good night. I love you.” Stiles closed his eyes and there was a pause and he realized what he said.

_ Kids, telling someone you love them is a big deal. You either feel it or you don’t. With Corey, I definitely felt love. It was so intense that it just slipped out. _

Corey giggled to himself. “I love you too, Stiles.”

_ If you’re lucky you will find someone who loves you back.  _

  
  



	20. Rebound Bro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson is trying to figure out what to do with his life without Stiles as his best friend. Stiles and Corey take a big step in their relationship.

~~~The Year: October 2018~~~

_ Kids, after your Uncle Jackson and I stopped being friends we both were in a slump. So I threw myself into my relationship and focused on Corey and me. Uncle Jackson….well he focused on finding a new bro and wingman. _

Jackson picked up his phone. “Allison!” 

“Nope.” She said hanging up. 

“Scott!” He said happily.

“Not happening, bro.” Scott said hanging up.

“Deaton!” Jackson said.

“No, Jackson.” He said hanging up.

“Bobby the bartender!” He said.

“No, Jackson. Go make up with Stiles!” Bobby said.

“No!” Jackson said knowing Stiles would not talk to him.

_ This went on for a few weeks, your Uncle Jackson and I did not talk for a while, but we all know this was not the end of our friendship. But let’s talk about Corey. He spent the night with me, and we didn’t hook up. I woke up to his smiling face. _

Stiles opened his eyes and Corey was wide awake. “Good morning cutie.” Corey said.

Stiles was not a morning person at all. “Good morning.” Stiles began to smell something, but he could not quite make it out. “What’s that smell?” Stiles asked.

“I made you breakfast in bed.” Corey said gesturing to the table next to the bed. 

“You are seriously the best.” Stiles said leaning in to kiss his boyfriend.

“Oh am I?” Corey asked smiling into the kiss with Stiles.

_ So Corey and I had our breakfast and got ready for our day. Corey had work and I went to Bobby’s to meet everyone else, except Jackson.  _

“So Corey spent the night last night.” Stiles said.

“Oooooo!” Scott said.

“Finally! It’s been so long!” Allison said.

“Well we didn’t exactly -” Stiles began.

“Ah, just hands stuff?” Allison said.

“No it was just -” Stiles again tried to say.

“He small?” Scott asked.

“STOP TALKING!” Stiles said loudly. “We did not do anything.” Stiles was aggravated his friends just kept talking. 

“Oh….” Scott and Allison said looking at each other. 

“What?” Stiles asked.

“We just thought that you two did it.” Allison said.

“No….he….Ummmmm.” Stiles realized he should not spread Corey’s personal life.

“Oh no….He is small isn’t he?” Scott asked.

“No.” Stiles rolling his eyes.

“You two both like the same position or something?” Allison asked.

“No.” Stiles said. “How about some curly fries?”

“Curly? Does his penis curve weirdly or something?” Scott asked.

“No!” Stiles said.

“Why are you so interested in his penis?!” Allison said.

“I’m not! I’m just making sure my friend is all set in the sack.” Scott said.

“Will you quit it? Corey just has not had sex in 7 years!” Stiles said. He realized what he said and put his head down.

“Seven years?!” Scott and Allison said in unison. 

“If I went even 7 days I’d be selling it on the street.” Allison said.

“Please, please do not say anything. Corey is really embarrassed by it.” Stiles said.

  
“I mean I get why. That would be horrible if I went that long.” Scott said putting his arm around Allison. “I’m glad I have you Allison.” He leaned in and kissed them.

_ I saw my friends sitting there together and that is what I wanted. Love. Love is all I wanted at the time. _

“I want Corey to have sex with me right now!” Stiles blurted out. “I know it’s been 7 years, but I wanna hug him and kiss him and give him the best sex of his life.”

“You sure you can live up to the expectations?” Allison asked.

“What do you mean?” Scott asked.

“Stiles, Corey has not had sex in 7 years. He probably has pent up sexual tension he needs to release. He has probably been imagining it for years. Think you can live up to his fantasies?” Scott asked.

_ I got nervous. Could I be everything that Corey wants and more? Later that day he and I planned to get lunch together. I met him at his office. _

“Hey there cutie.” Stiles said walking into Corey’s office.

“Hey, babe.” Corey said getting up and kissing him. “What’s for lunch?” Stiles handed Corey the bag. 

“I thought we would try something different. I got something I have not had in years.” Stiles said. 

“Umm...okay?” Corey said confused. “Mangos?”

“Yeah! I haven’t had it in like….7 years!” Stiles said.  _ Kids I should have been a little more discrete and used another number besides 7. _

“Stiles...is this about me not having sex…” Corey asked.

“Whaaaaaaat?” Stiles said trying to hide the truth. “I just wanted to try mangos again.” Stiles took a bite. “Hmm. Interesting. I love it! I had some low expectations and I’m glad because I am happier now knowing that it is better than I remember!”

_ Kids, honestly I won’t bore you with this part. But Corey and I fought for hours. He was offended because I was horrible. And well… _

Corey emerged from underneath the covers. “Wow that was good.” 

Stiles was panting and hugged his boyfriend. “Yeah it was.” He kissed Corey gently. “I love you.”

Corey blushed a deep red. They had said ‘I love you’ before, but this time it was different. They just made love. “I love you too.”


	21. Miracles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles life changes all because of one incident.

~~~The Year: October 16, 2018~~~

_ Kids, October 16, 2018 was a day that I still am nervous about. You know dad, I always take extra precautions that day. Life has a way of throwing you a great deck. I had great friends and a loving boyfriend and then BOOM.  _

“Mr. McCall?” The voice over the phone said.

“Yes?” Scott said confused. He was standing in the apartment in his underwear watching tv.

“We have you as the emergency contact for a Mr. Mic- Mr. Mie...Mr. Stilinski.” The voice said.

Scott became a wreck and went to throw on clothes. He called both Allison and Lydia. The three raced down to the hospital. They barged through the elevator and to the receptionists desk. They barged into Stiles’ room.

“Oh hey guys!” Stiles said sitting upright eating a cup of jello. 

“Are you okay?!” Scott said hugging his best friend.

“Stiles, the doctor said a car t-boned your cab!”  Lydia said. 

“Yeah, but I was on the other side so I’m good!” Stiles said.

“I’m gunna call Jackson.” Allison said. 

“Why? We aren’t friends anymore…” Stiles said with his voice drifting off a bit.

“You’d want to know if this happened to him.” Allison replied holding the phone up to her ear. 

“Go for Whittmore!” Jackson said on the other end of the line.

“Jackson, it’s about Stiles.” Allison began.

“Ah, let me guess. He misses me? He wants to come grovelling back to me.” Jackson said.

“No. There’s been an accident and we are at the hospital and -” Allison was cut off.

“Okay.” Jackson said and the line went dead.

“Oh. Ummm. Yes. You got it! Suit up!” Allison tried to play it off like Jackson was still there.

“He’s not coming. He doesn’t care.” Stiles said. 

“I did not say that. You know him. Probably in bed with another girl.” Scott said.

“Stiles, have you called Corey?” Lydia asked. 

“I’ve tried, but he is at kiddy fun land with Hayden. My calls are not going through. I’m supposed to meet them there.” Stiles said. The doctor walked in. “Please, I have to go to kiddie fun land.”

“Dude I am sorry, but I cannot give you any drugs like that.” The doctor said writing down Stiles’ vitals and leaving the room.

“What if he thinks I abandoned them?” Stiles said in fear. There was a silence in the room. Everyone knew how much Stiles loved Corey, but how could they get ahold of him? “I need to get out. I love him.” Stiles began to get out of bed.

“Stiles, you can’t just leave!” Scott said. 

Stiles unplugged his wires and cables and machines started to beep. “Shit!” 

The doctor ran back in. “Oh! Stilinski! I forgot to turn those off, thanks!” 

“Turn those off? Can he go?” Lydia asked.

“Oh yeah, we cleared you an hour ago. Nobody told you?” The doctor said. Stiles grabbed his clothes and put them on. He was ready to go. He ran out the door.

“He has that look in his eye.” Lydia said.

“What look?” Allison asked.

“The look where he is about to make a rash decision.” Scott said. 

“It’s the same look he had when he said ‘I love you’ to me.” Lydia said.

_ Kids, I didn’t know what was going through my head. I ran 10 blocks to go to Kiddie Fun Land. All I could think about was Corey and Hayden and being a part of their life. I got to Kiddie Fun Land and stopped at a crane machine. I saw something I knew I had to have. _

“Corey!” Stiles said running across the arcade. Corey looked pissed.

“Stiles! You were supposed to be here 4 hours ago!” Corey said trying to control his anger around the children.

“Corey...I was in an accident. I was in the hospital.” Stiles said raising his arm exposing the hosptial bracelet. 

“Stiles, oh my gosh!” Corey said hugging him. “What happened?!” Stiles explained the cab accident. 

“I’m fine though. In fact. I’m great. I have something for you.” Stiles said. He pulled out a small stuffed animal chameleon. 

“A...geeko?” Corey said.

“No. It’s a chameleon. I was trying to win that ring in the machine, but I won this.” Stiles said smiling.

“Stiles…?” Corey responded.

“Corey Bryant, I love you.” Stiles got down on one knee. “Corey, will you marry me?” Stiles’ phone rang. “Fuck! One second. Hello?”

“Mr. Stilinski? We have you as the emergency contact for a Mr. Jackson Whittmore.” 

“Oh my gosh.” Stiles said hanging up the phone.

“What happened?” Corey asked. 

“Jackson was hit by a bus.” Stiles said. He and Corey found Hayden and got a cab to the hospital. They ran inside and met up with Scott, Allison, and Lydia.

“We were halfway home when we got your text! Where is Jackson?” Scott said. They ran to the receptionists desk who told them all what room to go to.

“Maybe it will be like Stiles and he will be okay.” Allison said. They opened the door and Jackson was in a body cast wrapped up, his left leg in a sling. He could not move. “Or not.”

“Oh hey guys.” Jackson said. 

“Jackson...are you okay?” Stiles said.

“Let’s give them a minute.” Lydia said. Everyone left the room. Corey kissed Stiles on the cheek as they left.

“Stiles why are you here?” Jackson asked.

“Jackson...how did this happen? You didn’t...walk in front of the bus...on purpose did you?” Stiles asked.

“No! God no!” Jackson responded. “I….I was coming to see you. Allison called...and I was worried about you.” 

“You...were coming to see me…?” Stiles responded feeling guilty and like he put Jackson in this hospital bed.

“You’re my best friend, Stiles. I miss you.” Jackson said teary eyed.

“You’re my best friend too, Jackson.” Stiles said hugging Jackson very gently. 

“Hear that, Scott?! I’m Stiles’ best friend!” Jackson yelled.

“You both are my best friends.” Stiles said. The gang came back in. 

Corey hugged Stiles from behind. Hayden hugged Stiles at his legs. “Yes.”

“What?” Stiles said. 

“Yes. I will marry you.” Corey said smiling at Stiles.

“You - you said!!! Guys! Corey and I are getting married!!!” Stiles cheered.

_ So kids, Jackson and I made up. Corey and I were engaged. What could possibly go wrong? _

“Jackson, can I sign your cast?” Scott asked.

“Sure, pick a cast any cast.” Jackson laughed.

“Aaaand. Here we go.” Scott said. “See you later.

Jackson looked down and read the cast ‘Slapsgiving is coming. 37 days. See you soon. - Scott’s hand’ “Scott!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy :) I'd love to know what you think!


	22. Slapsgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang celebrate slaps-- I mean Thanksgiving :P

**Chapter 22: Slapsgiving**

~~~The Year: November 22, 2018~~~

_ Kids, the Thanksgiving of 2018 was one that we will never really forget. It was my first one with Corey and Hayden, your Aunt Allison hosted and cooked everything, and your Uncle Scott had a special surprise for your Uncle Jackson. _

“Happy Thanksgiving!” Lydia said walking into the apartment. 

“Hi!” Allison said running around the kitchen. She wanted everything to be perfect. Stiles was on the couch being oh so helpful and napping. Scott was at the desk doing what seemed to be some art project.

“Happy Thanksgiving!” Jackson said as he entered wearing his suit, per usual. 

“Honey, do you need a hand?” Scott asked unveiling a string of hand turkeys he had been making. He got up and began to walk to the kitchen. He passed Jackson and said, “Happy Slapsgiving, Jackson!”

“Happy what!?” Jackson said in terror.

“Oh, sorry Happy THANKSgiving. My mistake. What a knee slapper.” Scott said to Jackson.

“Are you seriously going to slap me on Thanksgiving? When your beautiful wife has been cooking all day?! Slap bet commissioner, ruling?” Jackson said hoping Allison would say no.

“Slap bet commissioner says its fine, but if you somehow mess up the food I will end both of you.” Allison said. 

“Damnit!” Jackson said.

“Happy Thanksgiving!” Corey said as he came in. “I brought some wine.” He said handing it to Lydia. 

“Is Hayden coming?” Lydia asked.

“No, she’s spending Thanksgiving with her father.” Corey said in disgust. “Allison, has he helped at all?” Gesturing to Stiles.

“Nope!” She responded from the kitchen.

“So let’s prank him!” Corey said.

Jackson and Scott came into the living room. “You have our attention.”

“He’s being lazy and passed out. We have to do something to him.” Corey said. 

“We could slap him!” Jackson said eagerly trying to get out of that.

“No, you’re getting slapped we all know that.” Corey replied.

“How does he know?!” Jackson said in an outburst.

“I got Scott’s email.” Corey said.

“We all did.” Lydia said.

Scott smiled at Jackson. “Don’t worry, buddy. It will be fine.” He patted Jackson on the back and he winced. “For now.”

“Can I just dump water on him?” Corey asked.

“Works for us.” Jackson and Scott replied. 

Corey grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. It was nice and cold. He took the cap off and stood above Stiles. Everyone watched from the kitchen. He tiled the water and it fell all over Stiles. “AH WHAT THE?! COREY?! I know you make me wet, but damn this is a whole new meaning to that.”

“Stiles!” Lydia and Allison yelled from the kitchen in disgust while Scott and Jackson gave him a thumbs up.

“Let’s get you changed.” Corey said laughing and going into Stiles’ room. “Good morning.”

Stiles groaned and looked at him. “If it was anyone else I would beat them with a 

baseball bat.”

“But since it’s meeeeee?” Corey tried to say in a cute voice.

Stiles glares at him. “You’ll just have to see tonight.” He said trying to sound sexy, but he 

was still tired. 

The two exited the room and Jackson and Scott were arguing. “You took the fear out of it! I’m ready, slap me! SLAP ME!” 

Scott was getting angry. “Oh I will! I will!” He raised his hand and Jackson stepped aside and Scott almost ran into the table.

“ENOUGH! As slap bet commissioner, no slaps today! You two are going to ruin this fucking meal and I will kill both of you!” Allison yelled stomping her foot.

“But...Allison...Slapsgiving…” Scott whimpered. 

“No! No! It’s Thanksgiving! We are all together! I have you, Stiles has Corey, Jackson has….and Lydia… We are all together and we are a family and that is what matters!” Allison said realizing Jackson and Lydia were single.

A few hours passed and they all sat down to Thanksgiving dinner. “Should we say what we are Thankful for?” Scott said.

“Don’t care. Eat my food and tell me it’s good.” Allison said devouring her food. She had not eaten all day. 

“Hey Scott. Do you need a hand?” Jackson snickered. “Scott, Scott, Scott. Should we give Allison a HAND for cooking this all? Boy that is suck a knee SLAPPER!”

Allison looked pissed. “Slap him.”

Scott was ecstatic and Jackson was terrified. Scott gave Jackson a swift, sharp, slap in the face. “That’s three!” 

_ So kids, that Thanksgiving was interesting. Not too much happened besides your Uncle Scott slapping Uncle Jackson. When you grow up, I hope you guys have friends that are as great as mine are.  _


	23. The Goat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's Celebrate Stiles' Birthday!!!

~~~The Year: April 8, 2019~~~

_ Kids, not much happened between Thanksgiving and April. Corey and I spent Christmas together. We celebrated Hayden’s birthday. Your Uncle Scott tried to get a puppy, but your Aunt Allison said no. Mostly because the apartment doesn’t allow pets. Uncle Jackson probably met many girls. Your Aunt Lydia was busy working. Now it is April 8, 2019. As you know April 8 is your dad’s birthday. This birthday would be known as the year of the goat.  _

“Stiles will be here soon!” Allison yelled. They were all on the roof and they had organized a surprise party for Stiles. Scott was organizing the food, Lydia was drinking her wine talking with Allison and trying to calm her down, and Jackson was flirting around the entire party. 

At the restaurant, Stiles and Corey are having a candlelit dinner. “Corey, this place had to have cost you an arm and a leg!” Stiles protested.

“It’s your birthday! I have to spoil you. It’s the relationship law.” Corey said laughing.

“Geez you sound like Jackson with all of his rules.” Stiles rolled his eyes.

“He’s hot, I’ll take that as a compliment.” Corey said to make Stiles mad.

“Hey! Well I guess I shouldn’t be nervous because he is straight.” Stiles said.

“Are you sure? I’ve always wondered if Jackson might be gay or not.” Corey said. 

The two paused for a minute and in unison they said “Nah!” 

“So any luck on any venues?” Stiles said sipping his wine. 

“Some are booked for the day we want. November 7th. Weird, I thought we would be the only ones weird enough to be married on a Wednesday.” Corey said laughing and holding Stiles’ hand. His thumb was rubbing the top of Stiles’ hand. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Stiles was confused. “I should be the one thanking you for this dinner.”

“Thank you for pushing me. I am so glad that you did not give up on me.” Corey said.

“I love you.” Stiles smiled at Corey.

“I love you too.” The two leaned in and gave each other a quick kiss. “Want to go back to your place?”

“Sure, we can go to my surprise party.” Stiles said taking one last sip of his wine.

“Whaaaaaat?” Corey said trying to hide it.

“First off, that would have totally given it away, but Scott had texted me inviting me without realizing it.” Stiles got his coat on.

“Oh well….let’s go!” Corey said.

Back at the apartment the party was in full swing, with one twist. 

“Allison, why do I have to babysit this goat?” Jackson asked. 

_ Kids, let me backup. Earlier that day when your Aunt Allison was getting supplies for the party. She passed a slaughter house and saw this little helpless goat. She felt so bad that he was gunna be killed, she bought him, and brought him to the party. At the time she thought it was a good idea. _

“Jackson you can put her back in the apartment, just promise you will stop flirting with everything that walks!” Allison said. 

“Ugh, fine.” Jackson brought the goat downstairs and put her in the bathroom. “I’d let you loose in the apartment, but that would be crazy. What harm could you do in here?”  _ Your Uncle Jackson just had to say that.  _ I put the key in the door and Jackson ran upstairs. “He’s here!” 

“Everyone SHHH!” Allison said turning out the lights.

“I’m gunna go pee and I’ll be right up.” Stiles said kissing Corey.

“Okay, see you in a few.” Corey went upstairs. 

Stiles opened the door and there she was. “...what was in my drink? Ummm….hello?” Stiles paused. “Okay at least it did not talk back otherwise I’d call 9-1-1. Can I just…?” Stiles tried to walk to the toilet.  _ Kids, that is where I messed up. I should have went upstairs and had a good time. I tried to pee and the goat just rammed me. I fell back into the living room and she trampled me. It was on top of me trying to stomp all over me.  _ “HELP!” Stiles could hear everyone running down the stairs. 

“Scott, the door!” Allison yelled and Scott opened the door and the goat escaped. 

Jackson looked out the door. “Go. Be free.” Everyone looked at him. “What? He made a fool of Stiles! It was hialrious! Say cheese!” Jackson said taking a picture of Stiles who had a hoove mark on his face.

“Hun are you okay?” Corey asked.

“I’ll be fine.” Stiles said.

“Surprise?” Allison said.

_ Kids, that birthday is one I will never forget. Mostly because your Uncle Jackson won’t let me forget it.  _


End file.
